Sweet Revenge
by grappletree
Summary: Asano Gakushuu, si peringkat 1 se-SMP Kunugigaoka yang melegenda itu harus turun ke posisi nomor 2 di ujian akhir. Sang kepala sekolah sangat marah mengetahui Gakushuu kalah dari anak kelas E. Ia menyuruh puteranya belajar di sekolah sampai malam, baru boleh pulang. Tapi bagaimana kalau saat Asano Gakuhou menampar Gakushuu, itu adalah saat terakhir ia melihat puteranya?
1. 01 Murid Teladan dan Kepala Sekolah

Sweet Revenge

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.**

 **Author's Note: Saya udah berusaha segenap hati, jiwa, dan raga (?) tapi kalau ada kesalahan, tolong maafkan *sungkem*. Mungkin ada di beberapa bagian, karakter-karakter akan jadi OOC. Settingannya ini saat dan sesaat setelah Asano Gakuhou menampar Asano Gakushuu (sebenernya ga tega liat Gakushuu ditampar, tapi yha apa boleh buat). So enjoy it, and arigatou gozaimasu udah berkenan baca :'v. Btw author masih newbie di dunia anime/manga ^^ yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**

PLAKK..!

Satu tamparan menghantam pipi Asano Gakushuu, membuatnya terlempar ke belakang kelas 3-A. Semua orang berteriak memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir, "Asano-kun!".

Pandangan anak kelas 3-A bergantian memandang Gakushuu dan ayahnya, sang kepala sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka, Asano Gakuhou. Telapak tangan Gakuhou terayun begitu saja ke pipi puteranya begitu mendengar kata-kata anak itu.

Kelas 3-A telah kalah dari kelas 3-E. Sungguh sulit dipercaya. Bahkan Gakushuu, posisi juara 1 nya telah digantikan oleh Akabane Karma. "Jika Anda berkenan, mohon pindahkan kami k ekelas 3-E. Kami rasa, kami bisa belajar lebih baik di sana," ungkap kelas 3-A bersamaan.

Gakushuu menatap ayahnya sinis, "Saya tahu, Kepala Sekolah sudah punya jawabannya."

Tanpa Gakuhou sadari, tangannya melayang dan mendarat di pipi Gakushuu, membuat anak berambut oranye itu terlempar ke belakang kelas dan menabrak tembok, membuat Gakuhou sadar dari lamunannya. Ia memandang punggung tangannya yang kemerahan setelah menampar Gakushuu.

Wajah Gakuhou berubah panik. Gakushuu memegangi pipi kirinya sambil tersenyum sinis. "Oh lihat, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan sisi kebapakan dalam dirimu!". Gakushuu menatap wajah ayahnya yang terlihat kaget sekaligus khawatir.

Sesaat perasaan khawatir sempat merayapi diri Gakuhou, namun ia ingat kata-kata bocah itu dan ia segera dongkol kembali seperti sebelum ia menampar Gakushuu.

"Ke..kepala sekolah Asano..," murid-murid kelas 3-A menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Asano! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Sakakibara Ren menghampiri temannya itu.

Gakuhou melihat sedikit darah keluar dari sudut bibir Gakushuu, mau tak mau ia merasa khawatir lagi. Tapi tatapan benci Gakushuu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri putera tunggalnya itu.

Beberapa anak membantu Gakushuu berdiri dan membawanya ke UKS. Dalam sekejap, ruang kelas 3-A kosong, menyisakan Gakuhou yang masih memandangi tangannya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu kuat menamparnya," gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar kelas. "Seharusnya aku tidak membuatnya sampai terlempar ke belakang hingga dia jatuh terduduk di samping kursinya seharusnya cukup," dengus Gakuhou. "Bagus sekali Asano-kun, kau membuat citraku jadi jelek dimata para murid!"

* * *

"Nah Asano, aku masih ada urusan lain di kelas. Kutinggal kau di sini tidak apa-apa ya?" kata Ren, membantu Gakushuu duduk di ranjang UKS.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Selesaikan saja urusanmu," sahut Gakushuu datar. Bohong. Sebenarnya sekarang ini kepalanya pusing luar biasa, efek tamparan ayahnya.

"Biar aku panggilkan anak-anak yang hari ini tugas di UKS," kata Ren sebelum pergi meninggalkan Gakushuu sendirian.

Gakushuu mendengus, "Bodoh. Pipiku tidak apa-apa! Paling hanya merah sa..," matanya menatap tiga gadis yang berdiri di tempat Ren tadi berdiri.

"Asano-senpai!" seru salah satu dari mereka.

"Wah kita beruntung bisa mengobati senpai!"

"Iya ya! Jarang ada yang bisa sedekat ini dengan Asano-senpai!"

Pria berambut oranye itu mendengus dalam hati. Cewek-cewek kampungan, pikirnya. Pasti mereka hanya mengejar kekayaan keluarga Asano, atau hanya mencari muka dihadapan Kepala Sekolah.

"Senpai? Pipi senpai kenapa? Kok bisa berdarah? Biar aku ambilkan plester!" kata salah satu dari 3 gadis itu khawatir, segera berlari mengambil plester.

Habis aku, sungut Gakushuu dalam hati. "Ah, darah ini ya. Aku..,"

"Dia kejatuhan buku di perpustakaan. Kebetulan buku-buku yang dia ambil tebal, jadi ujung sampul buku itu membuat pipinya sedikit berdarah," sang Kepala Sekolah sudah berdiri di dekat ranjang Gakushuu.

"Kepala Sekolah!" gadis-gadis itu langsung menunduk hormat.

"Cih," decak Gakushuu.

"Ah, itu plester untuk Asano-kun ya? Kalian pergilah ke kelas. Biar aku saja yang menangani anak ceroboh ini," Gakuhou memasang senyum andalannya.

"Ba..baik, Kepala Sekolah!"

Sekarang di dalam bilik sempit UKS itu hanya ada sepasang ayah dan anak itu. Hubungan dingin mereka bagai menciptakan tembok di antara mereka. Gakuhou menatap anaknya dengan pandangan menusuk.

Ia melepas bungkus plester dan melekatkannya ke pipi Gakushuu. "Aaagh!" seru Gakushuu kesakitan ketika ayahnya menekan plester itu terlalu keras.

Mata violet ayahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Gakushuu. "Asano-kun, kau tahu kan apa hukuman untuk kegagalanmu dan kekurang ajaranmu?" desisnya, berbisa bagai seekor lipan.

Bulu kuduk Gakushuu meremang. Perasaannya tidak enak. "Pelajari bab akhir buku cetak Matematika SMA tingkat 1! Aku akan mengetesmu saat pulang nanti! Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk membuat kelas E di SMA Kunugigaoka," cengiran seram Gakuhou menambah kesan horror perkataannya. "Kau pulang sendiri. Aku tidak sudi satu mobil dengan bau kegagalan!" tangannya menekan pipi Gakushuu lebih keras.

"Dasar kau monster gila!" seru Gakushuu marah. "Sistem pendidikanmu itu salah! Dan karena sifat gilamu itu Ibu..," satu tamparan lagi mendarat di pipi Gakushuu.

"Jika kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara menutup mulutmu, aku akan melakukannya untukmu," geram Gakuhou.

Gakushuu tertawa, "Kau pasti masih menyesali itu kan, _Ayah_?".

 **NYUNYAK KEPENDEKAN YA? TENANG, TENANG, PART 2 SEGERA DIRILIS! Arigatou sekali lagi! Mohon berkenan meninggalkan secuil review ^^!**


	2. 02 Perlawanan

**Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom and all of it's characters belong to Yusei Matsui**

 **"Ketika sebuah pembalasan dilampiaskan ke orang terkasihmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"**

* * *

 **Sweet Revenge: Perlawanan**

Ketua kelas 3-A itu masih duduk diam di kelasnya, tangannya sibuk mencoret-coret kertas dengan rumus rumit yang mungkin belum dipahami anak-anak SMP seusianya. Gakushuu menghela nafas kesal, ia bertekad akan menghafalkan seluruh rumus ini dan akan menyelesaikan soal terumit yang diberikan ayahnya dalam hitungan detik.

"Akhirnya ini yang terakhir!" tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum puas. "Lihat saja Pak Tua! Aku akan membuatmu mengakui keburukan sistemmu!" senyum puas itu digantikan senyum berbisa, persis dengan senyum ayahnya.

Gakushuu melirik jam tangannya, "Sudah jam setengah sembilan malam. Aku harus cepat pulang, semakin cepat aku mengerjakan soal-soal itu, semakin cepat aku bisa tidur!" tangannya dengan cekatan merapikan buku-buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Sekolah sudah sepi. Suara langkah kaki Gakushuu memenuhi koridor SMP Kunugigaoka. Ia tidak takut hantu, tentu saja. Orang rasional seperti Gakushuu mana mungkin percaya akan hantu! Matanya melirik kelas-kelas yang ia lewati. "Ah, baru kali ini aku memperhatikan kelas-kelas saat malam. Biasanya kalau urusan lembur OSIS sudah selesai aku langsung pulang begitu saja," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Sekilas ia bisa melihat kelas itu dipenuhi anak-anak dan seorang guru yang sedang mengajar.

Matanya mengerjap dan bayangan itu hilang. Ia mendengus, ia melihat bayangan ayahnya mengajar seperti beberapa hari lalu sebelum kelas 3-A menempuh ujian akhir. Perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, mengagetkan si empunya perut. "Sial. Masa bodo dengan perutku, aku harus cepat pulang," gumamnya lagi, mempercepat langkahnya. Gakushuu sudah sering menahan lapar saat lembur mengerjakan tugas OSIS, jadi ia sudah terbiasa.

Ia melihat penjaga sekolah yang dia mintai kunci tadi. Penjaga sekolah itu sangat ramah dan hormat padanya, pasti karena dia anak kepala sekolah, pikir Gakushuu. Walaupun begitu, Gakushuu juga menghormatinya karena penjaga itu lebih tua darinya, sebuah nilai yang diajarkan ibunya dulu.

"Asano-kun! Sudah selesai belajarnya?" sapa penjaga yang berjaga di depan SMP Kunugigaoka.

"Ya. _Arigatou_ atas kuncinya," Gakushuu mengembalikan kunci kelas 3-A ke penjaga itu.

"Ah, ya. Sebenarnya ada apa Asano-kun sampai belajar malam-malam begini? Bukankah ujian akhir sudah selesai?" tanya penjaga.

Gakushuu tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Sekedar mempersiapkan diri untuk SMA nanti, bukan masalah besar."

Penjaga itu berdecak kagum, "Wah, Asano-kun memang hebat ya! Memikirkan masa depan dari jauh-jauh hari!"

"Begitulah. Baiklah, saya harus segera pulang. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," ujar Gakushuu lalu menunduk hormat.

"Sama-sama! Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Terima kasih _. Mata ashita_!"

Tumben jalan udah sepi, pikir Gakushuu. Hanya beberapa mobil yang masih melintas. Tiba-tiba ia merinding mengingat cerita teman-teman sekelasnya tentang seorang _stalker_ yang berkeliaran di sekitar lingkungan Kunugigaoka. Begitu juga dengan rumor seorang pria kuning dengan tawa "nurufufufu" nya yang sering terdengar di dekat toko makanan manis. Gakushuu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala oranyenya, "Ada-ada saja orang-orang itu! Seolah tidak punya kerjaan yang berarti," ia berdecak sombong.

"Hidupnya pasti sangat menyedihkan," Gakushuu bergumam lagi lalu nyengir meremehkan.

Tapi matanya menangkap sebuah gerakan di sebuah gang yang baru saja dilewatinya. "Sial! Kenapa aku jadi parnoan begini?!" gerutunya, mempercepat langkah.

Si Pangeran Lipan memutuskan untuk naik kereta dari pada harus berjalan kaki. Memang rutenya lebih jauh kalau naik kereta, setidaknya dia merasa aman.

Di kereta, Gakushuu kembali membuka buku catatannya, melanjutkan soal-soal yang belum ia kerjakan tadi. Setelah mengetahui rumusnya, ternyata soal-soal itu tidak serumit yang ia bayangkan saat pertama melihatnya.

"Sial! Sial! Aku lupa sebentar lagi kereta ini bakal berhenti di stasiun tujuanku!" Gakushuu memasukkan bukunya dengan panik sambil mengumpat.

Hampir saja dia tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika berlari menuju pintu keluar kereta. Bodoh, seorang Asano Gakushuu nyaris terjatuh gara-gara kakinya sendiri! Apa yang akan ayahnya katakan?

Dari stasiun, Gakushuu tinggal berjalan beberapa blok menuju rumahnya. Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Jalanan mulai sepi. Lagi-lagi ujung mata Gakushuu menangkap gerakan misterius dari sebuah gang. Selain itu dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku harus berputar ke belakang. Siapa pun itu akan kuhajar! Berani-beraninya mengikutiku dari tadi!" gerutunya, tangannya sudah mengepal.

Begitu Gakushuu berputar, dilihatnya seorang pria dengan tubuh raksasa-entah lebih tinggi atau sama tingginya dengan ayahnya-, otot-otot orang itu menyembul di balik kaos hitamnya. Belum sempat Gakushuu memukulkan tinjunya, telinganya dipukul oleh orang asing itu.

Rasanya lebih pusing dari pada dipukul ayahnya. Ia sudah sering menerima pukulan dari ayahnya, namun ayahnya tidak pernah memukul telinganya atau bahkan kepalanya, tidak seperti orang asing ini.

"Oh, benar! Ternyata ini anak kepala sekolah keparat itu!" Gakushuu bisa melihat mata orang itu berkerut karena senyumnya walaupun mulut dan hidungnya ditutupi kain.

"Kau..," geram Gakushuu, mencoba berdiri. "Apa masalahmu?! Jika kau punya masalah dengan ayahku, selesaikanlah dengan _nya_! Dasar pengecut!"

Tawa mengerikan itu seakan bergema di telinga Gakushuu."Anak sok, sama seperti ayahnya! Kita lihat apa yang akan ayahmu lakukan sekarang!"

DUAK..!

Tinju Gakushuu berhasil mengenai wajah orang itu. Tangannya dengan gesit membuka kain penutup wajahnya. Ia tercengang. Sebelumnya ia pernah melihat wajah ini di salah satu berkas di kantor ayahnya.

"Beraninya kau, anak nakal! Seorang anak yang kurang ajar harus merasakan akibat perbuatannya!" seru orang itu, menekan sebuah kaleng, dan udara dipenuhi oleh asap dengan bau yang menyengat.

Gakushuu terbatuk, tangannya mengibas asap itu supaya jangan lagi terhirup oleh hidungnya. Bau itu adalah bau menyengat paling memuakkan yang pernah Gakushuu hirup. Lebih memuakkan dari parfum ibunya dulu dan lebih memuakkan dari bau pengharum ruangan ruang kerja ayahnya.

Asap itu mengepungnya selama setengah menit. Segala usahanya menyingkirkan asap itu sia-sia, karena sepertinya asap itu terus menyerangnya. Sebenarnya kaleng apa yang dibawa orang asing itu?!

Gakushuu berusaha merangkak keluar dari kepungan asap itu, menggunakan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Seharusnya dia makan malam dulu, kalau saja sebelum pulang tadi ia berhenti di restoran udon dekat sekolahnya, mungkin nasibnya tidak akan sesengsara ini. Kepalanya membentur sesuatu. Kaki orang gila itu. "Hehehe, mau pergi kemana Asano-kun? Mau pergi mengadu ke ayahmu, eh?" ledeknya, kakinya menendang kepala Gakushuu hingga si rambut oranye itu terpelanting ke belakang, mendarat di punggungnya.

Ia merasa nafasnya ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya. Punggungnya sakit sekali, Gakushuu berdoa agar punggungnya tidak patah. Rasa panik mulai menguasai kepala jeniusnya itu, membuatnya mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Lama-lama dadanya terasa sesak. Ia butuh _udara_ , udara segar. Pertahanan dirinya seakan runtuh bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuhnya ke jalanan yang dingin. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha menjernihkan pandangannya saat asap itu memudar.

Orang asing itu menyeretnya. Gakushuu tidak bisa berontak, seluruh tubuhnya rasanya lemas. Yang ia inginkan sekarang ini hanyalah tidur. "Aku ingin tidur. Tapi kalau aku tidur, mana bisa aku tahu kemana orang gila ini mau membawaku?" hati kecilnya merasa khawatir. Kemana orang-orang? Kenapa tidak ada yang melihat Gakushuu diseret orang asing? Kemana penjaga rumahnya? Mereka harusnya khawatir kalau jam segini Gakushuu belum pulang. Apa ayahnya tidak mencarinya? Pasti dia kesal sudah menunggu lama, bayangan ayahnya yang kesal membuat Gakushuu nyengir sinis. Bisa-bisanya bocah itu nyengir sinis disuasana genting seperti itu!

"Persetanlah aku mau dibunuh atau apa. Aku lelah, aku mau tidur," pikir Gakushuu sebelum memejamkan matanya.

 **Pojoknya Author: Nurufufufu terima kasih udah dibaca! Maafkan kesalahan EYD atau OOC nya wuahahaha! Masih dinantikan reviewnya! Boleh loh kritik dan saran :3. Tapi kalau kritik, usahakan menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik ya, soalnya hati author terlalu lembut/plakk :v**


	3. 03 Khawatir

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom or it's characters.**

" **Seseorang yang terkenal kejam dan dingin pun masih manusia. Manusia rapuh yang juga memiliki perasaan."**

* * *

 **Sweet Revenge: Khawatir  
**

Jarum jam berdentang 12 kali, menggetarkan keheningan rumah mewah itu. Seorang lelaki duduk dalam sepi dan gundah di sofa empuk ruang tamunya. Di depannya, tepatnya di atas sebuah meja, tergeletak sebuah pensil dan sebuah penghapus di sebelah tumpukan soal yang di buat oleh lelaki berambut cokelat itu.

Jari-jari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk handphone yang ada di pangkuannya. Di handphone itu tertulis "Calling Asano Gakushuu". Sesekali pria itu, Asano Gakuhou, melirik handphonenya, lalu mendengus kesal.

"Kemana anak itu?! Dia pikir ini sudah jam berapa?!" seru Gakuhou kesal, membanting handphonenya ke sofa.

Ia mulai menghubungi teman-teman Gakushuu, berharap kalau Gakushuu kabur dari rumah dan menginap ke rumah temannya gara-gara kejadian tadi siang. " _Moshi-moshi_ , Sakakibara! Ya, saya Kepala Sekolah Asano. Apa Asano-kun ada di rumahmu?" Gakuhou langsung berkata cepat begitu Ren mengangkat telefonnya.

Di seberang sana, Ren menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung. "Euh, tidak, Kepala Sekolah. Ada apa memangnya? Asano belum pulang ke rumah?"

Gakuhou bisa merasakan pipinya merah padam, "Belum. Baiklah, terima kasih. Maaf mengganggu istirahatmu," ia langsung menutup telefon.

Ia hanya punya nomor handphone Ren. Padahal Gakushuu punya 4 teman dekat. Gakuhou langsung memutar otak. Bagaimana pun caranya, dia harus bisa menyeret anak itu pulang ke rumah. Ini sudah melewati jam malamnya!

"Asano-kun! Dimana kau?!" geramnya kesal. Para pembantu di rumah keluarga Asano menatap tuan mereka dengan ekspresi takut campur cemas. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana Gakushuu menghilang.

Menurut penjaga sekolah, Gakushuu sudah meninggalkan sekolah sejak jam setengah sembilan malam tadi. Sebelum pergi, tidak ada keanehan dalam diri Gakushuu. Ia bersikap biasa dan sopan pada penjaga itu.

Gakuhou melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa, nyaris menindih handphonenya. Ia sandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat itu ke bantal sofa. Rambut cokelatnya masih basah dan acak-acakan. Gakuhou pulang sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Ia menunggu Gakushuu di ruang tamu sambil membuatkan soal sebagai hukuman anak itu. Soal itu jadi sekitar 15 menit kemudian. Setelah menunggu satu jam, Gakuhou memutuskan untuk makan malam duluan.

Bahkan setelah selesai makan malam, Gakushuu masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Gakuhou sampai ketiduran menunggu anak itu. Ketika ia terbangun, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30. Kepala sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka itu masih mengenakan setelan jas rapinya, lengkap dengan sepatu dan kaus kakinya.

"Anak itu benar-benar," gerutu Gakuhou sambil menaiki anak tangga ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. "Kalau dia pulang, hukumannya akan jadi berkali-kali lipat," ia terus menggerutu bahkan ketika ia mulai menyabun badannya.

Saat Gakuhou keluar dari kamar mandi, jam sudah menunjukkan jam 23.45. "Apa Asano-kun sudah pulang?" tanyanya pada seorang pembantunya yang sedang membereskan meja makan.

"Belum, Tuan," katanya, "Saya mohon diri untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor, Tuan," pembantu itu menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Ya, silahkan," kata Gakuhou lelah. Sejak itu, ia terus berusaha menghubungi semua nomor teman-teman seangkatan Gakushuu yang ia punya.

Sebenarnya ia benci minta bantuan pada orang lain. Tapi apa boleh buat? Gakushuu, anak satu-satunya menghilang begitu saja seperti ditelan Samudera Pasifik. Lama-lama rasa kesal Gakuhou digantikan rasa khawatir. Mau tidak mau ia khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada puteranya. Gakuhou tidak mau hal tragis yang menimpa Ikeda juga ikut menimpa anaknya.

"Gakushuu," bibir Gakuhou memanggil nama anaknya pelan. Ia baru sadar, sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak memanggil anaknya dengan nama itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya hubungan mereka renggang, bahkan sekarang Gakushuu menganggap ayahnya sebagai monster. "Aiko, apa kau tahu dimana anak kita sekarang?" bisik Gakuhou lirih. Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Pelan-pelan, Gakuhou beranjak ke ruang kerjanya, menyelesaikan beberapa berkas yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

"Tuan, mohon maaf. Apa terjadi sesuatu semalam? Dari semalam saya belum melihat Tuan Muda," tanya supir pribadi Gakuhou.

Pikiran Gakuhou yang melayang seolah dihempaskan kembali ke tanah. "Eh? Ya, dia belum pulang. Saya sudah menghubungi nomor teman-temannya yang saya punya, tapi hasilnya nihil," ujar Gakuhou dengan nada lelah. Semalaman ia tidak tidur, hanya untuk menunggu Gakushuu yang tak kunjung pulang.

"Saran saya, jika Tuan berkenan, mungkin Tuan bisa menanyakan tentang keberadaan Tuan Muda ke guru-gurunya. Bisa jadi ada yang berpapasan dengan Tuan Muda semalam," usul supir pribadinya membuat Gakuhou tersentak. Bodoh! Kenapa dia tidak memikirkan itu semalam?!

Sang Kepala Sekolah langsung berjalan buru-buru ke kantornya setelah turun dari mobil. Beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengannya menunduk hormat tapi mereka berpikir, "Ada apa dengan Kepala Sekolah? Tumben tergesa-gesa seperti itu.".

Sebelum bell masuk berbunyi, Gakuhou memanggil seluruh guru yang mengajar di SMP Kunugigaoka untuk datang ke kantornya. Ia harus bergegas, begitu bell masuk berbunyi, ia harus segera memimpin rapat dewan sekolah. "Langsung saja. Sejak semalam, Asano-kun belum kembali ke rumah. Apa ada di antara kalian yang mengetahui keberadaannya?" suara tegas Gakuhou agak bergetar membayangkan nasib anaknya.

"Tidak, Kepala Sekolah. Terakhir kali kami bertemu dengan Asano-kun, ia sedang belajar di kelasnya," jawab guru-guru. Jawaban itu membuat Gakuhou memucat. Tubuh jangkungnya seolah ingin jatuh. Tangannya langsung menggenggam ujung meja erat-erat.

Semua guru yang ada di situ jadi panik. "Kepala Sekolah! Anda tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," kata seorang guru, membantu Gakuhou duduk di kursinya.

Mata sang kepala sekolah terlihat kosong, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Kemana anaknya pergi? Tidur dimana dia semalam? Terbersit rasa menyesal di hati Gakuhou, sudah memperlakukan Gakushuu sangat kasar kemarin.

"Kepala Sekolah, apa Anda tidak enak badan?"

"Dari wajah Kepala Sekolah, sepertinya Anda belum tidur semalam,"

"Kami akan bantu mencari Asano-kun,"

Gakuhou mengangguk lemas, "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan kalian," sosoknya yang tegas dan berwibawa seolah lenyap bersama Gakushuu. Masa bodo soal wibawa, pikir Gakuhou, anakku saja hilang bagaimana bisa aku menjaga wibawaku!

Ia butuh bantuan sesegera mungkin. Kira-kira siapa yang bisa membantunya? Otaknya meneliti "arsip-arsip" orang yang dikenalnya, mencari keahlian yang akan ia butuhkan untuk mencari Gakushuu dengan cepat.

"Ah! Tolong batalkan rapat dengan dewan. Saya ada urusan penting. Sampaikan maaf saya yang sebesar-besarnya. Rapat akan saya pimpin besok siang," ujar Gakuhou lalu berlari keluar dari ruangannya.

* * *

Sungguh bukan seperti Gakuhou yang biasa. Kini dirinya dikuasai berbagai macam perasaan. Takut, cemas, khawatir, lelah, sungguh penat rasanya! Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mendaki gunung tempat kelas 3-E berada.

Tidak ada waktu untuk mengatur nafasnya. Gakuhou bergegas memasukin bangunan tua dengan jutaan kenangan itu dan langsung menuju kantor guru. Saat pintu kantor guru dibuka, sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada di situ. Malahan dirinya mendapati Karasuma sensei dan Irina sensei yang sedang berduaan.

"E..EHHH?! KEPALA SEKOLAH!" jerit Irina kaget, lalu menjauhi Karasuma. Dia sedang asyik menggoda-goda Karasuma padahal.

Karasuma mendengus, "Dasar memalukan," umpatnya ke Irina. "Ada perlu apa Kepala Sekolah?"

"Dimana gurita kuning itu?" tanya Gakuhou sambil terengah.

"Gurita itu? Tumben kau mencarinya," sahut Irina sambil mendekap tangannya.

"Saya punya urusan penting dengan makhluk itu. Apa dia sedang mengajar?"

"Ya. Baru saja dia masuk ke kelas untuk mengabsen," ujar Karasuma, jelas sekali mengapa terdengar suara pistol menembak sahut-sahutan dari arah ruang kelas.

Gakuhou mengangguk, "Terima kasih!" ia pun bergegas menghampiri ruang kelas 3-E. Benar saja, begitu ia membuka pintu, gurita itu sedang sibuk mengabsen murid-muridnya sambil berusaha menghindar dari serangan mereka.

"Nurufufufu, bagus sekali, tidak ada yang bolos!" katanya sambil memandang Akabane Karma.

Tembakan-tembakan itu berhenti mendadak. Semua anak memandang ke arah kepala sekolah mereka yang terkenal seperti diktator. Mereka heran melihat penampilan Gakuhou yang tidak rapi, bajunya terlihat kusut, sama seperti wajahnya.

"Koro sensei, maaf mengganggu kelasmu. Tapi bisakah aku bicara denganmu di koridor?" tanyanya.

"Nyu? Maaf juga, Kepala Sekolah. Baru saja aku mau memulai pembunuhan hari ini! Kami akan pergi ke sungai untuk..," Koro sensei menangkap air muka Gakuhou. Ada yang tidak beres.

Gakuhou menghela nafas. "Baiklah, biar saya bicarakan di sini saja. Asano-kun menghilang. Sejak semalam, dia belum pulang. Apa di antara kalian ada yang melihatnya?"

"EH? HILANG?!" seru anak-anak kelas 3-E serempak.

" _Minna_ , sepertinya kita harus menunda pembunuhan hari ini. Kita laksanakan kapan-kapan, ya?" pinta Koro sensei. Ia kasihan melihat wajah Gakuhou yang khawatir dan lelah.

"Aah, Koro sensei, bilang saja kau mau menghindar!"

"Nyunya! Bukan begitu! Aku harus membantu Kepala Sekolah!"

"Bilang saja kau mau minta kenaikan gaji!"

"Nyunya! Nyunya! Jangan bilang begitu!" Koro sensei berubah panik.

"Baiklah, kalau kau bersedia membantuku dan kita dapat menemukan Asano-kun, kunaikkan gajimu!" kata Gakuhou.

Semuanya kembali melongo menatap Gakuhou. "Ah, ternyata anak teladan bisa bolos juga ya? Mungkin dia frustasi karena tergeser dari peringkat pertama," kata Karma enteng sambil merenggangkan badannya.

"Karma-kun!" tegur Koro sensei.

Gakuhou menahan diri agar tidak melampiaskan amarahnya ke anak berambut merah itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia berjalan pergi dari kelas itu.

"Kepala Sekolah! Aku akan mencari Asano-kun sekarang! Akan kuberitahu kalau aku menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaannya!" kata Koro sensei sebelum melesat pergi dengan kecepatan Mach 20 nya.

* * *

Malam sudah tiba lagi dan belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Gakushuu akan pulang. Bahkan Koro sensei gagal menemukannya. Gakuhou semakin panik. "Ya ampun, coba saja aku tidak lepas kendali seperti kemarin," sesalnya, jarinya memencet nomor Gakushuu di handphonenya.

Koro sensei terlihat berpikir keras di sofa ruang kerja Gakuhou. "Kepala Sekolah, tidak ada gunanya menyesal sekarang. Saat ini kita harus fokus menemu…," ucapan Koro sensei terpotong oleh desisan Gakuhou.

"Diangkat!" bisiknya tanpa suara lalu menghidupkan loudspeaker. "Gakushuu-kun! Kau ada dimana? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana!" serunya.

Gakuhou berubah pucat setelah mendengar suara di telefon itu, "A..ayah..," matanya membelalak kaget. "Gakushuu! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?!"

Terdengar seperti suara pukulan dan suara Gakushuu yang mengaduh. " _Moshi-moshi_ , Kepala Sekolah Asano," ada sebuah suara berat yang mengambil alih telefon itu sekarang.

"Nyunya! Aku seperti kenal suara itu!" Koro sensei berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah mendengar suara itu.

"TAKAOKA!" seru Koro sensei, tentakelnya merebut handphone Gakuhou.

"Hei gurita! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Gakuhou kesal.

Gakuhou mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat wajah Koro sensei yang berubah hitam, tanda ia marah. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Takaoka?!"

"Wuah, ternyata ada kau di situ! Kepala sekolah minta bantuanmu, eh? Coba deh, aku akan menghubungi kalian lewat video call. Aku punya pertunjukan menarik untuk kalian," sesudah mengatakan itu, telefon diputus.

"Apa maksudmu?!" bentak Gakuhou, merebut handphonenya kembali. "Dia Takaoka Akira yang pernah mengajar di kelas E?"

Koro sensei mengangguk, "Kukira dia sudah di penjara. Ternyata aku salah. Aku heran kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukannya, bahkan baunya tidak tercium."

BZZTT..!

Laptop Gakuhou berbunyi, ada video call yang menanti. Buru-buru ia menerima video call itu. Apa yang dilihatnya selanjutnya membuatnya tercengang.

"GAKUSHUU-KUN!"

 **Pojoknya Author: Wha maaf ya baru sempet update. 4 Juli kemaren author ulang tahun, trus dikasih kado sama Gaku-kun jadi lupa ga update :v *dimakan lipan*. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah berkenan review, follow, dan favorite! Author ga nyangka banyak yang suka sama fanfic menyedihkan ini :'). Terima kasih juga untuk silent reader, semoga kalian menyukai fanfic ini! Mata ashita, minna-san! *dibawa kabur Gakushuu***


	4. 04 Apa yang Kau Lakukan!

**Disclaimer: I do not own every single story or even the characters of Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom.**

" **Seorang ayah tetap menyayangi anaknya meski dia tidak memperlihatkannya."**

* * *

 **Sweet Revenge: Apa yang Kau Lakukan?!  
**

"Gakushuu-kun!" seru Gakuhou kaget melihat kondisi puteranya. Wajah Gakushuu memar dimana-mana, kulitnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Seragamnya berbalut darah, dasinya diikat seperti akan mencekik leher Gakushuu sendiri. "Apa..apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" dari wajahnya, Gakuhou yakin anaknya belum makan apapun sejak dia diculik.

"Heh! Cepat ngomong!" suara Takaoka terdengar, tapi orangnya tidak terlihat.

"A..ayah, eum, Kepala Sekolah," Gakushuu menatap ayahnya, "Saya tidak apa-apa. Maaf, saya belum bisa mengerjakan berkas-berkas OSIS yang menumpuk itu." Mata violet yang biasanya penuh semangat itu sekarang lesu, seolah kehidupan di dalamnya telah direngut.

Semua yang ada di situ terdiam. "Dia..ketua OSIS yang sangat bertanggung jawab ya," gumam Koro sensei.

"I..iya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia malah memberitahuku soal ini lebih dulu ketimbang memberitahukan kondisinya atau apa saja yang sudah dilakukan orang gila itu padanya," Gakuhou mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Bukan itu, Bodoh! Yang tadi sudah kukatakan padamu!" gerutu Takaoka marah, menyodok lengan Gakushuu dengan sebuah kayu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil, Bodoh, hah?!" bentak Gakushuu. Ia kesal sedari tadi, lelaki-wajah-bergaris itu terus memanggilnya "bodoh".

"Diam kau, Bocah!" Gakuhou bisa melihat Takaoka menampar Gakushuu dengan kasar, membuat pipi anak itu merah.

"Tadi kau menyuruhku bicara!" Gakushuu membentak Takaoka lagi, anak itu seolah tidak ada takutnya.

"Hm," Gakuhou berdeham, "Jadi apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau ikat anakku di tiang seperti itu?"

Takaoka mengeluarkan suara tawa liciknya. "Ah, Kepala Sekolah. Aku tidak menduga Anda sepelupa itu. Ingatkah terakhir kali kita bertemu? Kau memecatku dengan _sangat_ tidak hormat, membuatku jadi bulan-bulanan di Departemen Pertahanan," tangannya menarik rambut Gakushuu, membuat wajahnya terangkat. "Nah, sepanjang yang aku tahu. Hanya makhluk ini harta berhargamu. Betul kan? Terbukti dari wajahmu yang mengkhawatirkannya sekarang."

Gakushuu kaget mendengar kata-kata Takaoka. Dirinya, harta paling berharga ayahnya? Bukannya harta berharga ayahnya adalah uang dan kekuasaan? Ia melihat wajah ayahnya, memastikan apa yang dikatakan Takaoka, ayahnya memang terlihat khawatir, bahkan terlihat seperti belum tidur semalaman.

"Dan berhubung di pulau kemarin aku gagal membunuh gurita itu, serahkan dia padaku, dan anakmu akan selamat," Gakuhou memandang Koro sensei.

"Bagaimana, _Kepala Sekolah_?" Takaoka menarik rambut Gakushuu lebih kuat lagi, membuat anak itu meringis.

"Kau punya waktu 24 jam. Aku sudah menyemprotkan gas yang membuatnya lumpuh saat menangkapnya kemarin. Memang sih, efeknya tidak berlangsung lama, tapi kalau kau tidak datang dalam kurun waktu 24 jam, aku akan menyuntikkan cairan kimia yang akan membuatnya _benar-benar_ lumpuh," Takaoka menunjukkan sebuah suntikan berisi cairan berwarna hijau.

Gakushuu merinding membayangkannya. Ia harus kabur. Apa pun caranya. Gakuhou menggebrak mejanya, wajahnya memerah marah. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau sentuh _anak_ ku! Awas saja kau! Akan kumasukkan kau ke dalam penjara!" teriak Gakuhou sambil mengacungkan jarinya.

Lagi-lagi Gakushuu terkejut. Wah rupanya aku masih dianggap anak, pikirnya takjub, kukira manusia itu hanya menganggapku sebagai budaknya.

"Wah, wah, Kepala Sekolah, kalau kau memanggil polisi, anakmu ini akan langsung ku _matikan_ lho,"

"Kurang ajar! Kau pikir anakku apaan, hah?!"

Takaoka tertawa jahat lalu memutuskan video call dengan Gakuhou. Yang diputuskan merasa sangat marah, "Lihat saja, brengsek! Aku akan panggil polisi!" geramnya, jarinya sibuk memencet nomor polisi di handphonenya.

Tapi tentakel Koro sensei mencegah Gakuhou memencet tombol panggilan. "Tidak, Kepala Sekolah. Menurutku itu tidak bijaksana. Aku sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana dia mengancam murid-muridku. Kalau dia sudah mengancam, maka dia tidak akan segan-segan melakukannya."

Wajah Gakuhou memucat. Dia benar-benar berurusan dengan manusia keji, ia harus hati-hati mengambil langkah. Ia memejamkan mata violetnya, memikirkan strategi untuk menyelamatkan Gakushuu.

"Koro sensei, kalau sudah begini, apa kau yakin bisa membantuku?" tanya Gakuhou tanpa membuka matanya.

"Akan kucoba sebisaku Kepala Sekolah. Tapi dengan kecepatan Mach 20 ku, pasti aku bisa membantumu mengalahkan Takaoka! Nurufufufu!" wajah kuning Koro sensei berubah menjadi garis-garis warna hijau dan kuning.

Gakuhou sedikit merasa tenang. Semoga saja gurita kuning ini benar. Tidak salah juga sepertinya ia minta bantuan Koro sensei. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya. Ia menatap tumpukan berkas yang belum ia selesaikan. Tangannya membuka laci mejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah album foto usang.

Koro sensei mengamati bosnya. Gakuhou kembali duduk di samping Koro sensei dan mulai membuka album itu. "Aku merindukannya," gumam Gakuhou, memandang foto Gakushuu waktu masih bayi. "Aku rasa selama ini aku telah menjadi ayah yang jahat."

Benar-benar _tsundere_ , pikir Koro sensei. Di balik sikap dingin dan keras terhadap anaknya, rupanya Gakuhou masih mempunyai hati sebagai seorang ayah. Benar kata Takaoka, harta berharganya adalah Gakushuu.

"Sepi juga ya, tidak ada yang bisa diajak berdebat," gumam Gakuhou.

"Eh?! Jadi kau cuma merindukannya karena tidak ada teman berdebat?!"

Gakuhou diam saja, tapi ia tersenyum. Ada foto Gakushuu saat baru masuk TK, ia tersenyum gembira sambil menggenggam tangan Gakuhou. "Yah, itu juga termasuk," ujarnya, membuat Koro sensei hampir tersedak kue yang dimakannya.

Koro sensei membiarkan sang kepala sekolah bernostalgia dengan kenangan akan keluarganya. "Wah, Kepala Sekolah, apa itu istrimu?" Koro sensei keceplosan bertanya setelah matanya menangkap sosok wanita berdada besar berdiri di samping Gakuhou.

"Dasar mesum!" seru Gakuhou, menarik pisau anti-Koro sensei dari saku celananya, berniat membunuh gurita mesum itu.

"Nurufufufu! Maafkan aku, Kepala Sekolah!" Koro sensei melesat menghindari tusukan pisau Gakuhou.

"Ternyata benar apa yang aku dengar dari anak-anak kelas E itu! Kau punya ketertarikan terhadap wanita berdada besar!" sungut Gakuhou, melempar pisaunya. "Tapi jangan dengan istriku juga! Lama-lama tidak kubayar gajimu!"

"Nyunya!" Koro sensei langsung bergidik, ia tidak mungkin makan tisu goreng dan gula pasir lagi! "Ma..maafkan aku!" buru-buru ia membersihkan ruangan Gakuhou, merapikan berkas-berkasnya, dan bahkan membuatkan teh untuk atasannya itu.

Gakuhou menatapnya, sedikit geli. "Gurita ini gampang sekali panik. Apa nanti dia bisa membantuku?" gumamnya.

"Lihat saja. Aku akan berusaha menyelamatkannya, apa pun bayarannya," kata Gakuhou, melepas sebuah foto dari album itu lalu memasukkannya ke kantung kemejanya. Foto keluarganya.

* * *

Gakushuu menatap Takaoka kesal. "Hoi! Mana janjimu! Katamu kalau aku sudah bicara pada ayahku, kau akan memberiku makanan!"

"Yah, itu kan kalau kau menuruti perkataanku," ujar Takaoka tenang.

"Kalau aku menuruti kata-kata yang kau buat itu, aku akan kelihatan lemah!" balas Gakushuu sengit. "Apa kata ayahku kalau aku berperilaku seperti orang lemah?!"

Takaoka berdiri, menghampiri Gakushuu. Anak itu langsung menutup mulutnya. Kalau ia terus mengajak Takaoka berantem seperti ini terus-terusan, bisa-bisa nyawanya melayang sebelum 24 jam genap.

Pria berbadan kekar itu mengikatkan sebuah kain di mulut Gakushuu. "Bersyukurlah aku hanya mengikat mulutmu, bukan menjahitnya," kepalanya menoleh ke arah mesin jahit yang ada di belakang tiang tempat Gakushuu diikat.

Mata violet Gakushuu melebar ngeri. Badannya memang sudah bisa digerakkan lagi, tapi tanpa air dan makanan, percuma saja.

Sinar matahari sudah mulai menerobos dari lubang ventilasi. Gakushuu benci berada di gudang itu. Udaranya pengap, banyak tikus berkeliaran, malahan dia sempat diserang kecoak terbang. Ia menggeliat tidak karuan, berjuang untuk memerdekakan dirinya dari kecoak yang hinggap di pundaknya. Baru kali itu dia melihat kecoak. Biasanya kalau ketahuan ada kecoak di rumahnya, ayahnya pasti akan menyuruh pembantu-pembantu mereka melakukan pembersihan besar-besaran.

Sudah 10 jam berlalu sejak ia terakhir kali berhubungan dengan ayahnya. Sejak itu dia baru diberi minum segelas ocha dingin. _Hanya_ segelas. Belum pernah ia rindu rumahnya seperti sekarang ini. Ia rindu kasurnya, rindu segarnya air yang mengalir di tenggorokannya… Sial, rutuk Gakushuu dalam benaknya, itu semua hanya membuatku semakin haus!

Luka-luka di badannya masih terasa perih. Lututnya perih karena tergores aspal ketika Takaoka menyeretnya. Sikunya juga berdarah karena menggesek lantai saat Takaoka melemparnya ke gudang ini. Baju seragamnya sudah kusut dan kotor, dasinya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, Gakushu merasa Takaoka ingin mencekiknya perlahan dengan ikatan dasi super ketat itu.

KLONTANG..!

Gakushuu berjengit kaget, Takaoka melemparkan sebuah piring berisi makanan di hadapannya. "Kulepaskan ikatan tanganmu kali ini saja. Makanlah sepuasmu sebelum aku membunuhmu," cengiran horror Takaoka membuat perut Gakushuu setengah kenyang.

Begitu ikatan tangannya dilepas, Gakushuu langsung melahap makanan di depannya. Dalam sekejap, piring itu sudah bersih. "Terima kasih," kata Gakushuu, sebenarnya dia belum kenyang, tapi ya sudahlah.

Takaoka tersenyum licik. Benar-benar bodoh, tawanya dalam hati, benar juga ya, orang kalau sudah lapar dan lemah pasti akan memakan apa pun yang ada di depannya.

Gakushuu merasa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya setelah ia memakan makanan itu. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi. Memang sih rasanya agak aneh, ada sedikit rasa asam. Bukan sedikit. Memang rasanya asam.

"A..apa yang barusan kau berikan?!" jerit Gakushuu, segera saja ia memuntahkan semua makanan yang barusan ia telan.

"Fufufufu! Kau tidak menyadarinya, ya?" Takaoka merekam Gakushuu yang sedang muntah. "Wah, kalau aku kirim ini ke ayahmu, reaksinya gimana ya?"

"Dasar setan!" umpat Gakushuu, nyaris menyemburkan muntahnya ke Takaoka. "Kau memberikanku makanan basi!"

"Wah jangan begitu dong. Masih bagus kan tidak kutambahkan sianida di dalamnya?"

Gakushuu semakin mual membayangkannya. Kepalanya terasa pening tidak karuan, badannya memprotes racun yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Menurut perkiraannya, makanan itu pasti sudah seminggu lebih didiamkan. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah, suara tawa puas Takaoka, selebihnya, tidak ada.

* * *

Gakuhou terpaksa harus memasang senyum selama memimpin rapat. Baginya, orang-orang itu tidak berhak tahu apa yang sedang menimpanya ataupun apa yang ia rasakan.

Ia lega ketika rapat berakhir. "Eh, apa ini?" gumamnya, bergegas membuka e-mail berisi video yang baru saja masuk.

"Hei, Kepala Sekolah. Lihat deh, apa yang aku lakukan pada anakmu!" suara Takaoka membuat wajah Gakuhou memerah, marah.

Terlihat Gakushuu yang sedang muntah-muntah sambil memegangi perutnya. " _Dasar setan! Kau memberiku makanan basi!_ " seru Gakushuu.

"Ma..makanan basi?!" Gakuhou berteriak.

"Wah, wah, lihat deh. Sepertinya Asano-kun sudah mulai lelah. Yah, dia tidur. Padahal pertunjukkan ini sedang seru-serunya loh," ujar Takaoka, menyodok tubuh lemas Gakushuu dengan sepatunya.

"Ti..tidur?! Dia pingsan! Kurang ajar! Kurang ajar! Beraninya dia!" Gakuhou memakikan sederet kata-kata tidak pantas lagi sambil menutup laptopnya dan berjalan ke mobilnya.

"Koro sensei!" panggilnya ketika melihat gurita itu hendak terbang dengan kecepatan supernya.

"Nyu? Nanti saja Kepala Sekolah! Aku harus ke Hawaii! Di sana ada toko es krim yang baru buka!" serunya enteng, seakan lupa kenapa dia bekerja sama dengan sang kepala sekolah.

"Gurita ini," geram Gakuhou. "Kau tidak ingin gajimu dinaikkan, eh?"

"Gaji? Gaji.. OH GAJI!" Koro sensei langsung menghampiri Gakuhou.

"Kita akan menyusun rencana sekarang. Malam nanti, setelah matahari terbenam, kita akan berangkat. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Mana bisa aku bertahan melihat puteraku disakiti tanpa melakukan apapun?" geramnya, Gakuhou mengepalkan tangannya sangat kencang, sampai-sampai Koro sensei takut lelaki itu akan mematahkan jarinya sendiri.

"Dilihat dari video yang kemarin kita saksikan bersama, sepertinya mereka ada di ruangan bawah tanah. Itu semua menjelaskan kenapa kau tidak bisa mencium bau tubuh mereka. Sekarang aku mau kau mencari dimana tepatnya ruang bawah tanah itu. Temui aku di ruang kerjaku jika kau sudah menemukannya," ujar Gakuhou panjang lebar, merinci pengamatannya.

Koro sensei mengangguk, " _Hai_! Aku pergi sekarang!" sedetik kemudian, angin kencang menerpa Gakuhou, angin yang disebabkan perginya Koro sensei.

"Lihat saja Takaoka. Kau berani berurusan dengan keluargaku, akan kubuat kau membayar lebih," senyum licik Gakuhou muncul lagi.

 **Pojoknya Author: Akhirnya sisi mesum Koro sensei muncul :v. Jadi mulai chapter depan, kita bakal tahu gimana sisi kebapakan Gakuhou, dan sisi keanakan Gakushuu *bahasa apa ini*. Maafkan jika ada kesalahan EYD, OOC yang tidak berkenan, kemesuman si tako, atau adegan kekerasan yang enggak keras (?). Terima kasih yang telah berkenan review, favorite, dan bahkan follow, setiap ada notif, Author seneng banget :'). Oh ya, selamat merayakan Idul Fitri ya kawan-kawan, yang merayakan! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin :).**


	5. 05 Penyelamatan Sang Putera

**Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom and it's character aren't mine.**

" **Ketika seseorang merelakan nyawanya demi nyawamu, kau tahu, orang itu adalah orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu."**

 **P.S: Kalau ada adegan yang di Italic/garis miring, berarti itu adalah kilas balik/flashback dari tokoh yang bersangkutan.**

* * *

 **Sweet Revenge: Penyelamatan Sang Putera  
**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Koro sensei baru saja kembali bersama informasi yang ia dapatkan. "Kepala sekolah, mereka memang benar ada di gudang bawah tanah! Aku bisa mencium bau Takaoka! Mereka ada di sebuah bangunan tua di dekat stasiun Kunugigaoka, lebih tepatnya ada di belakang stasiun!" lapor Koro sensei.

Gakuhou langsung bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menatap jam tangannya, "Baiklah. Kita siap-siap sekarang. Batas 24 jamnya adalah jam 10 malam nanti. Aku yakin kau sudah paham tentang strategi kita. Aku akan mengurus Takaoka, kau yang akan melepaskan Gakushuu."

" _Hai_ , Kepala Sekolah!"

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu nanti, hubungi saja Karasuma. Pasti dia bisa menghubungi orang-orangnya untuk datang diam-diam dan meringkus Takaoka," kata Gakuhou, melempar jasnya ke sofa.

"Euh, Kepala Sekolah, kau yakin kalau nanti diajak bertarung, mau pakai pakaian serapi itu?" tanya Koro sensei, menatap dasi Gakuhou.

Tanpa ia sadari, pipi Gakuhou memerah. "Tunggu dulu. Aku baru saja mau melepas dasi ini," elaknya, padahal dia lupa tidak melepas dasinya.

"Katamu, Takaoka pasti akan mengajakku duel dengan tangan kosong, tapi apa salahnya berjaga-jaga?" Gakuhou menunjukkan pistolnya.

Koro sensei mengangguk-angguk, "Ada baiknya kalau kau jangan sampai membunuhnya."

"Ohoho, tenang, tidak akan. Paling cacat permanen!"

Koro sensei memunculkan wajah poker face nya, "Sama saja!"

"Lihat saja nanti," ujar Gakuhou, Koro sensei bisa merasakan nada mematikan yang Gakuhou gunakan. "Kalau dia berani menyentuhkan jari kotornya ke tubuh anakku, akan kubuat dia menyesal!"

* * *

Sebenarnya Gakuhou lebih memilih berjalan kaki, tapi menurut Koro sensei, kalau mereka berjalan kaki, Takaoka bisa melihat mereka dengan mudah. Jadi Koro sensei menawarkan "tumpangan" pada Gakuhou.

"Koro sensei, kupikir ini bukan ide yang bagus," gumam Gakuhou.

"Nurufufufu, tenanglah Kepala Sekolah! Dengan kecepatan Mach 20 ku ini, Takaoka tidak akan bisa melihat kita! Orang lain juga tidak akan menyadari kehadiranku!"

Baru saja Gakuhou mau protes lagi, Koro sensei sudah melesat. "Ya ampun, ya ampun! Aku bisa mati duluan kalau begini caranya!" seru Gakuhou panik.

"Turunkan aku!"

"Nyu? Kau yakin, Kepala Sekolah? Di bawah ada rel kereta api lho,"

"Lupakan."

Perjalanan dari rumah keluarga Asano ke belakang stasiun biasanya ditempuh dalam waktu 30 menit lebih jika kau berjalan kaki. Tapi kali ini, dengan kecepatan Mach 20 Koro sensei, waktu yang diperlukan hanya kurang dari satu menit.

"Nurufufufu!" tawa Koro sensei saat menurunkan Gakuhou. "Kau tampaknya sangat menikmati perjalanan kita!"

"Da..dasar gurita! Kau membuatku nyaris serangan jantung! Berhenti dulu, biarkan aku bernafas!" umpat Gakuhou, menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok terdekat.

Matanya menatap langit gelap yang barusan dilewatinya. Langitnya indah, bintang-bintang tersebar di permukaan langit, seperti seseorang yang menaburkan glitter perak ke permukaan kertas.

" _Ayah! Lihat langitnya!" ia teringat suara Gakushuu kecil 12 tahun lalu._

 _Gakuhou mengikuti arah pandang puteranya. "Hm? Ada apa memangnya?"_

 _Gakushuu merengut kesal, "Bintangnya bagus! Bulannya juga bulat! Bulat seperti kue yang Ibu beli!"_

" _Lalu aku harus berkata apa?"_

 _Si anak berumur 2 tahun itu jadi semakin kesal, ia menjulurkan lidahnya lalu ngambek. Gakuhou tertawa melihat reaksi Gakushuu. "Hei, Nak, ayahmu ini cuma bercanda!" katanya, mencoba menyembunyikan tawanya yang terlanjur meledak._

 _Gakuhou senang sekali menggoda Gakushuu, entah kenapa dia suka melihat wajah ngambek Gakushuu. "Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku mau terbang ke bintang! Aku mau ajak Ayah dan Ibu! Nanti kita piknik di sana!" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar, lebih lebar dari senyum Koro sensei._

 _Lagi-lagi Gakuhou ingin tertawa, membayangkan mereka bertiga piknik di bintang sambil menggunakan pakaian luar angkasa dan Gakushuu yang sibuk mengejar makanannya yang berterbangan._

" _Ayah jangan tertawa! Aku janji!" seru Gakushuu._

"Janji ya," gumam Gakuhou, memejamkan matanya. "Tapi ibumu sudah ke bintang duluan," desahnya.

Koro sensei memang tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga Asano. Tapi ia yakin, sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada istri sang kepala sekolah. Membuat hubungan keluarga yang manis menjadi sebuah hubungan bencana.

"Kau tidak boleh ke bintang duluan _tanpaku_ ," Gakuhou membuka mata violetnya lagi. "Ayo, Koro sensei!"

Gurita kuning wali kelas 3-E itu mengangguk, memimpin perjalanan mereka. Semakin lama, Gakuhou merasakan mereka memasuki kawasan yang sudah lama tidak dijamah manusia. Banyak rumput liar, sampah, bahkan ada bangkai kucing di situ. "Wah, kurasa aku akan menambahkan satu bangkai lagi di sini," gumam Gakuhou, wajahnya sangat horror.

Bangunan-bangunan di situ rata-rata bangunan tua. Ada beberapa yang sudah runtuh, ada juga yang sudah mulai lapuk. Tembok rumah-rumah itu dipenuhi graffiti jorok karya anak-anak yang tinggal di sekitar stasiun. "Tempat ini sepertinya menjadi tempat pembuangan bagi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan," ujar Koro sensei, melirik sebuah kertas ujian Matematika dengan angka 0 memenuhi kertas itu.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Gakuhou, melangkahi bangkai tikus.

"Sedikit lagi. Kau mau 'tumpangan' gratis lagi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Tiba-tiba Koro sensei berhenti, membuat Gakuhou menabraknya. "Heh, gurita..!" makian Gakuhou dihentikan tentakel Koro sensei yang membekap mulutnya.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" jerit seseorang, Koro sensei mengenali itu sebagai suara Gakushuu.

"Ada apa?" Gakuhou langsung berubah waspada.

"Ada suara jeritan. Itu seperti suara Asano-kun,"

Gakuhou langsung berlari mendului Koro sensei. Jeritan, pikirnya, pasti ada yang tidak beres, aku harus bergegas!

"Hei, Kepala Sekolah Asano!" bisikan Koro sensei membuat Gakuhou kaget. "Kau kelewatan 2 rumah!"

Cepat-cepat ia menoleh. Dua rumah di belakangnya, rumah paling bobrok yang pernah ia lihat. Cat dindingnya sudah mengelupas, gentengnya banyak yang hilang, jendelanya pecah, sebuah rumah yang lebih layak dijadikan rumah hantu.

Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan ketika memasuki rumah itu. Lantai kayunya selalu berbunyi setiap kali Gakuhou melangkah. Akhirnya Koro sensei berinisiatif mengangkat Gakuhou agar yang di gudang bawah tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Apa.. apa yang..?!" geram Gakuhou.

"Kakimu ini berisik sekali, Kepala Sekolah. Kau akan membuat Takaoka menyadari kehadiran kita!" bisik Koro sensei dengan tenangnya.

Gakuhou ingin bersin, rumah itu dipenuhi debu. Ada sebuah piano tua di sudut rumah itu, warnanya cokelat, sepertinya sudah rusak. Sebuah televisi tahun 60-an masih ada di situ. Lengkap dengan sofanya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat keadaan atapnya, tapi yang dia temukan hanya sarang laba-laba yang sangat banyak.

"Tangga ini yang akan membawa kita ke gudang bawah tanah," bisik Koro sensei, membiarkan Gakuhou berjalan sendiri.

Tangannya meraih pistol yang dari tadi ia sembunyikan. Menodongkan pistol itu di depannya selagi kakinya berusaha berjalan dengan tidak membuat suara.

"Fufufu! Sebentar lagi jam sembilan malam! Rupanya ayahmu itu tidak punya nyali ya untuk datang ke sini?" kata-kata Takaoka terdengar jelas dari posisi Gakuhou, mereka pasti sudah dekat.

"Aku masuk duluan. Kau di sini. Amati situasinya, kalau perhatian Takaoka sudah teralihkan, kau masuk dan bebaskan ikatan Gakushuu," perintah Gakuhou.

Koro sensei mengangguk, "Baiklah. Hati-hati, Kepala Sekolah. Jangan mati dulu, gajiku bulan ini belum kau bayar!" ia melambaikan sapu tangan putih yang selalu dibawanya lalu mengelap air matanya yang tumpah, benar-benar dramatis.

"Berisik! Jangan terlalu mendramatisasi suasana!" gerutu Gakuhou. Ia menarik nafas, siap untuk menemui Takaoka.

Ia menuruni beberapa anak tangga yang sudah lapuk, dan menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya minim. Di situ ia melihat Takaoka berdiri, dengan kaos hitam ketat yang membuat otot-ototnya menonjol dan sepasang sepatu ala militer berwarna hitam. Juga Gakushuu yang.. berdiri di atas sebuah kursi dengan tali terikat di lehernya, sebuah pose orang ingin gantung diri.

"Gakushuu! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?!" seru Gakuhou.

"Wuaahh!" Takaoka bertepuk tangan. "Asano-kun! Lihat siapa yang ada di sini! Wah, wah, Kepala Sekolah, tidak kusangka kau punya nyali sebesar ini!"

Gakuhou menatap Gakushuu, anak itu menatapnya dengan tatapan lemas. "Gakushuu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan bodoh, bisa dia saksikan sendiri, badan Gakushuu memar-memar, banyak luka goresan dan juga wajahnya yang pucat.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu!" Takaoka menghalangi jalan Gakuhou. "Kau bergerak sedikit lagi, akan kujatuhkan anakmu!"

Dijatuhkan, berarti Gakushuu akan tergantung, pikir Gakuhou ngeri. "Apa maumu Takaoka? Kau ingin balas dendam? Ayo kita bertarung! Caramu itu sangat menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah seorang pengecut! Jika aku menang, lepaskan Gakushuu dan kau akan ikut aku ke kantor polisi!"

Takaoka tersenyum puas, "Pengecut ya? Ayo kalau begitu! Kita lihat siapa yang pengecut di sini! Kita bertarung dengan tangan kosong, tanpa senjata," kepalanya mengedik ke arah pistol Gakuhou.

"Ayah, sudahlah. Kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri terbunuh," kata Gakushuu lemas.

Gakuhou menatap kesal Gakushuu, "Anak kurang ajar! Ayahmu ini sedang berusaha membebaskanmu! Enak saja kau meremehkanku!"

Gakushuu mendengus, "Kenapa semua orang akhir-akhir ini suka sekali menyebutku kurang ajar?"

"Baiklah, tanpa senjata," Gakuhou melemparkan pistolnya ke anak tangga.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, berusaha menemukan kelemahan lawan. Takaoka langsung menyerang begitu saja, tapi Gakuhou lebih cepat, ia menghindar lalu meninju perut Takaoka.

"Wah, wah, pertandingan seru! Kuharap tadi aku membeli popcorn!" gumam Koro sensei, menyaksikan pertandingan antara mantan guru dan kepala sekolah itu dari celah tembok kayu.

Takaoka menyeringai, "Cuma segitu, eh, kemampuanmu?" ia mengarahkan tendangannya ke kepala Gakuhou, tapi kakinya langsung ditangkap dan dibanting oleh Gakuhou.

Gakushuu tahu ayahnya memang jago karate, tapi Takaoka bukanlah sejenis orang yang mau main jujur. Pasti dia akan melakukan segala sesuatu agar lawannya tunduk padanya.

Sebelum Takaoka sanggup berdiri, Gakuhou menginjak hidungnya sampai patah. "Aaakhh!" jerit Takaoka.

Tapi ia belum menyerah. Ia bangkit berdiri lagi, mengarahkan tinjunya ke Gakuhou dan mengenai tulang rusuk sang kepala sekolah.

"Oh ya ampun!" Koro sensei nyaris saja berteriak.

Konsentrasi Gakuhou buyar seketika. Ia jatuh terduduk, terbatuk-batuk. Takaoka tertawa puas, "Lihat! Aku lebih unggul darimu!".

Tapi Gakuhou bukanlah sejenis orang yang gampang menyerah. Pukulan Takaoka membuatnya marah karena kalah, ia tidak suka kalah. Gakuhou berdiri lagi lalu menyerang Takaoka habis-habisan dengan tinjunya, bahkan ia sempat memelintir tangan Takaoka.

Takaoka kalah melawan Gakuhou. Ia terjatuh ke lantai, bersimbah darah. "Sekarang akuilah kalau kau sudah kalah!" seru Gakuhou.

Gakushuu menyaksikan acara pukul-pukulan itu dengan ngeri. Ia merasa monster dalam diri ayahnya sudah mengambil alih diri ayahnya, sama seperti waktu Gakuhou menamparnya.

 ***Biar feelsnya lebih dapet, kalian berhenti dulu di bagian ini, buka youtube, cari lagu Moonlight by Shion Miyawaki. Dengerin lagu itu sampe chapter ini abis :v. Nurufufufu, ditunggu kesannya setelah mengikuti anjuran Author (?). Bacanya juga jangan ngebut :v hayatin aja, kayak lagi makan Indomie/slap***

Ia senang ayahnya menang. Dengan begitu, ia bisa segera keluar dari gudang memuakkan itu! Belum lama kesenangan itu berlanjut, Takaoka mengelabuhi Gakuhou. Ia hanya berpura-pura pingsan, membuat Gakuhou lengah, dan merayap cepat ke arah Gakushuu.

Takaoka menggulingkan kursi yang diinjak Gakushuu. Spontan, Gakushuu langsung berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, tapi gagal. Tali yang mengikat lehernya terlalu erat.

Gakuhou memandang puteranya ngeri, "Gakushuu! Lepaskan dia!" seru Gakuhou berang, menendang Takaoka berkali-kali agar minggir dari kaki Gakushuu.

Takaoka tidak akan membiarkan Gakuhou melepaskan ikatan tali itu. "Hahaha! Bagaimana rasanya melihat anakmu mati perlahan-lahan?"

"Sialan! Minggir kau!"

Tangan Gakushuu berusaha melepaskan tali itu tapi ia terlalu lemas. Oksigen tidak bisa masuk ke otak jeniusnya itu, ia kehabisan akal. Kakinya menendang-nendang, berusaha mencari pijakan, tapi kakinya tergantung jauh dari lantai.

"Bagaimana, Asano Gakuhou? Kau menyerah?" tanya Takaoka, kedua tangannya meraih kaki Gakushuu dan menariknya ke bawah, membuat anak itu semakin tercekik.

Wajah Gakushuu mulai berubah jadi biru. "Hukkh! Ukhh!" dia masih berusaha melepaskan tali itu dari lehernya. Lama-lama ia menyerah. Badannya sudah lemas, tidak ada oksigen yang bisa ia hirup. Ia menatap ayahnya, berniat mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Kumohon," ia mendengar ayahnya menangis, "Lepaskan dia. Jangan bunuh dia seperti itu!"

Gakushuu sudah ingin menutup matanya, pasrah. Tapi sesuatu membuatnya bisa bernafas lagi, matanya yang sudah nyaris tertutup, terbuka lagi. Sayangnya, Gakushuu merasa dirinya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menghirup nafas. "Ayo, Asano-kun! Bernafaslah!" ada sebuah makhluk kuning yang mendekap tubuhnya.

Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan pelukan hangat seperti ini, gumamnya dalam hati, terakhir kali aku dipeluk.. ah sepertinya itu 10 tahun yang lalu, ia menyunggingkan senyum. Matanya pelan-pelan tertutup. Koro sensei menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan ngeri, seorang murid meninggal tepat didekapannya. Setiap malam saja ia masih sulit menghilangkan ingatan saat Aguri meninggal dipelukannya, sekarang ia harus menyaksikan kematian Gakushuu.

"Tidak! TIDAK! Gakushuu! Bangun! Bangun, Nak!" teriak Gakuhou putus asa, "Kumohon..kumohon..jangan ambil dia dulu!" Gakuhou bersimpuh pada kakinya, menundukkan seluruh badannya ke lantai.

Takaoka menendang tubuh Gakuhou, memukulinya habis-habisan. Namun, Gakuhou tidak melawan, ia tidak mau hidup jika puteranya sudah pergi. "Beginikah nasibmu, Kepala Sekolah? Hahaha! Sungguh menyedihkan! Bersujud bagi sesuatu yang tak terlihat untuk memohonkan sebuah permohonan bodoh!" tawanya puas sambil terus menendang dada Gakuhou.

Sementara itu, Koro sensei berusaha melakukan CPR. "Oh ayolah!" gumamnya, "Tolonglah, Asano-kun. Kembalilah! Masa depanmu masih panjang!"

Tapi Gakushuu tetap bergeming, "Hei, Kepala Sekolah! Lawan bedebah itu dan cepat kemari! Aku perlu kau memberikan nafas buatan untuk Asano-kun!" seru Koro sensei, gemas melihat bosnya yang tidak mau melawan sedikit pun.

"Dia masih bisa diselamatkan?" tanya Gakuhou, secercah harapan muncul.

"Bisa, kalau kau bergegas kemari!"

Mendengar itu, Gakuhou menahan kaki Takaoka yang hendak menginjak kepalanya. Dibantingnya Takaoka hingga Koro sensei bisa merasakan ada gempa mini. Setelah yakin Takaoka akan butuh waktu lama untuk bisa kembali bertarung, Gakuhou bergegas ke arah Koro sensei dan Gakushuu.

"Nafas buatan, ya?" tanyanya.

Koro sensei mengangguk. "Cepatlah, Kepala Sekolah. Mungkin Asano-kun masih punya kesempatan!"

Gakuhou membuka mulut Gakushuu pelan-pelan dan menatapnya, "Kau harus kembali. Apapun caranya," lalu ia meniupkan nafas buatan untuk Gakushuu.

Koro sensei meremas tentakelnya dengan cemas. Satu tentakelnya menggenggam tangan Gakushuu, memeriksa denyut nadinya. Hening, tidak ada denyut satu pun. Ia mulai panik, memutar akal harus bagaimana lagi supaya jantung anak itu bisa berdetak lagi.

Kumohon, bangunlah, Gakushuu-kun, seru Gakuhou dalam hati. Air matanya mulai menetes, mengenai wajah Gakushuu.

"Kepala Sekolah, bergeserlah! Biar aku coba ini! Oh, berikan aku sebuah kain!" kata Koro sensei.

Gakuhou menoleh, Koro sensei sudah membawa kabel yang tampaknya masih dialiri listrik. "Kau mau menyetrumnya?"

"Begitulah, cepatlah serahkan sebuah kain kering! Lalu urus Takaoka, aku punya firasat kalau kau tidak memukulnya lagi, dia akan menghabisimu dari belakang!"

Yang muncul di benak Gakuhou soal kain kering itu hanyalah kemejanya. Buru-buru ia melepas kemejanya lalu melemparkannya ke Koro sensei. "Kau bisa kan membuka kancing bajunya?"

"Tentu. Sekarang, habisi dia, Kepala Sekolah!"

"Oh, tentu, dengan senang hati!" Gakuhou menghentakkan sikunya ke belakang kepalanya, mengenai kepala Takaoka.

"Sudah, kan? Kurasa aku sudah membuatnya pusing!"

Koro sensei kehilangan kata-kata, "Kepala Sekolah hebat ya," pujinya, "Bisa membuat Takaoka jatuh tanpa harus menoleh ke belakang!"

"Nanti saja memujinya! Sekarang anakku bagaimana?!"

"Aku tinggal menyetrumnya saja. Nih, ambil bajumu lagi," tentakelnya melemparkan kemeja Gakuhou. "Mundur, aku akan mulai."

Begitu kabel itu menyentuh tubuh Gakushuu, tubuhnya terlonjak ke udara. Mata violetnya membuka, "Hah!" mulutnya buru-buru mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Gakushuu terus terbatuk-batuk, ia bingung apa yang terjadi. Yang ia ingat, tadi dia tergantung diudara dan ada makhluk kuning yang menyelamatkannya.

"Gakushuu!" seru Gakuhou lega, langsung memeluk tubuh Gakushuu. "Ya ampun, kukira aku sudah kehilanganmu! Astaga, aku sungguh bersyukur!"

Mata Gakushuu mengerjap beberapa kali, kaget dipeluk Gakuhou. "Ayah..," gumamnya.

"Iya, Nak. Ayah tidak akan membiarkan setan itu menyakitimu lagi," tangan Gakuhou mengelus rambut Gakushuu.

"Huu huhuhu," suara isakan seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Gakushuu. Matanya membelalak menatap seekor gurita raksasa berwarna kuning yang sedang menyeka matanya dengan sebuah sapu tangan putih. "Huu huhu! Aku terharu! Huu Asano-kun hidup lagi!"

Jadi yang menolongnya tadi itu…"Ayah! _Ngapain_ kau bawa gurita raksasa kemari?!" Gakushuu menjerit tertahan, membuatnya terbatuk lagi.

"Gurita?" ia menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang Gakushuu. "Oh, gurita kekanak-kanakan ini ya? Panggil saja dia Koro sensei! Dia yang tadi menyelamatkanmu!"

"DIA ALIEN KAN?!"

"Enak saja!" seru Koro sensei. "Aku bisa pastikan, aku ini lahir dan dibesarkan di Bumi! Walaupun aku yang menghancurkan bulanmu!"

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau katakan itu?!" seru Gakuhou.

"Sudahlah, dia sudah melihatku ini," kata Koro sensei, bersiul-siul tanpa rasa bersalah.

Gakuhou tersenyum kecil, kembali memeluk anaknya. "Ayah janji, Nak, sepulang kita dari sini, Ayah akan berusaha memperbaiki hubungan kita!"

Mendengar itu, semua rasa benci yang ada di hati Gakushuu lenyap. Sejujurnya Gakushuu masih perlu kehangatan dan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Ia mengangguk, "Ya, A.. Ayah awas di belakangmu!"

 **Pojoknya Author: Demi lipannya Om Gakuhou :'v Author yang bikin ceritanya tapi Author sendiri yang baper *dilempar lipan*. Serius deh coba dengerin Moonlight sambil baca bagian yang tadi ditebelin. Gakushuu maafkan daku yang sempat membunuhmu TT. Butuh perjuangan buat "membunuh" Gakushuu di chapter ini, soalnya Om Gakuhou ga ngijinin :v /slap. Ga tega bunuh husbando sendiri :'v. Oh ya, mungkin chapter selanjutnya baru bisa diupdate hari Senin atau Selasa depan, soalnya Author mau pindahan ke rumah Gakushuu *ditimpuk readers*. Terima kasih lagi untuk segala apresiasinya, waktu untuk mereview, favorite dan follow fanfic ini. Maafkeun bila ada OOC yang tidak berkenan, joke receh, kekerasan yang keras :'v, typo, dan irisan bawang yang bertebaran. Chapter selanjutnya akan diceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Mama Asano :v.**

 ***ditarik sama Om Gakuhou***

Gakuhou: Heh Author! Kamu tega ya bikin anak saya terbunuh! Saya nyaris jantungan tahu!

 **Author: Huhuhu, maafkan saya om! Jangan marah om, nanti Gakushuu saya karungin loh.**

Gakuhou: Kurang ajar! Kau juga membuatku melepas baju!

 **Author: *mimisan* Kami perlu roti sobek, om. Chapter depan saya bikin om buka baju lagi ya!**

 **Receh banget lord :'v. Awas jangan dibayangin waktu Gakushuu tergantung. Ntar kebawa mimpi jadi horor :v. Soalnya Author merinding sendiri pas bikin bagian itu nurufufufu! Bayanginnya roti sobeknya si om aja ya /plakk.**


	6. 06 Pertarungan dan Pengorbanan

**Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom and it's characters aren't mine, I just created this fanfic and Asano Aiko as Asano Gakuhou's wife and Asano Gakushuu's mother.**

" **I will swallow my pride, you're the one that I loved. And I'm saying goodbye." –Say Something by A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera**

 **P.S: Mulai chapter ini, kedua Asano akan mulai OOC dikit :v karena mereka mulai bertobat (?)**

* * *

 **Sweet Revenge: Pertarungan dan Pengorbanan  
**

"A..ayah! Awas di belakangmu!" seru Gakushuu.

Gakuhou sontak menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Takaoka memegang sebuah kayu. Sebelum Gakuhou sempat melawan, Takaoka mengayunkan kayu itu ke kepala Gakuhou.

"AYAH!" seru Gakushuu kaget melihat ayahnya terjatuh. Biasanya ia tidak peduli ayahnya sakit atau _bahkan_ terjatuh dari atap gedung, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia takut kehilangan ayahnya. Gakushuu tidak mau tinggal sendirian. Ternyata sebenci-bencinya ia terhadap ayahnya, di dalam hati kecil Gakushuu, ia tetap menyayangi ayahnya.

Seluruh isi kepala Gakuhou terasa berputar. Ia melihat Gakushuu yang memberontak dari tentakel Koro sensei untuk menyelamatkannya. "Asano-kun! Jangan! Kau bisa terluka!" larang Koro sensei.

"Kurang ajar! Jangan kau pukul ayahku seperti itu!" Gakushuu berusaha bangun dengan sisa tenanganya. Ia menepis kasar tentakel Koro sensei.

"Hohoho! Hei bocah, kau mau bernasib sama seperti ibumu?"

Gakushuu terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. "Ba..bagaimana kau tahu soal _ibuku_?"

Gakuhou juga tersentak saat mendengar Takaoka membicarakan istrinya. Ia berusaha berdiri walau kepalanya sakit. Ia berdiri dihadapan Gakushuu, melindunginya.

"Tahu apa kau soal Aiko?" sergah Gakuhou, menatap nanar Takaoka.

"Ah, Aiko-san itu dulu guruku saat SMA," cengiran Takaoka melebar. "Aku mencintainya."

Kepala kedua Asano itu serasa dihantam godam raksasa. Takaoka? Mencintai Aiko?! "Apa..apa yang kau maksud?!" seru Gakushuu marah, tidak ada yang boleh mencintai ibunya seperti itu! Hanya ayahnya yang _berhak_!

Gakuhou kehilangan kendali. Ia melesat maju dan menarik kaos Takaoka hingga badan orang itu terangkat satu sentimeter dari lantai. "Dasar manusia busuk!" amarah Gakuhou meledak, ia memukul Takaoka.

"Kau tidak mau dengar kelanjutannya, eh?"

Yang Gakushuu ingat, ibunya memang seorang guru. Kedua orang tuanya adalah guru. Ayahnya mendirikan sekolah sendiri sementara ibunya bekerja di sebuah sekolah yang saat itu sekolah terbaik di Jepang.

Tapi ia tidak menyangka, Takaoka adalah seorang murid yang pernah diajar ibunya dulu. "Aiko-san adalah guru yang baik. Dia juga ramah kepada siapapun. Aku menyatakan cinta kepadanya, tapi ia menolakku," cerita Takaoka, menatap Gakuhou marah.

"Ini tidak mungkin," desis Gakuhou, "Kau bohong!"

"Ah, bohong ya? Memangnya kau tidak ingat siapa anak SMA yang sering kau pergoki berjalan dengan pacarmu itu?"

Gakuhou terdiam. Ia teringat saat menghampiri Aiko di sekolah tempatnya mengajar.

 _"Aiko! Kukira kita akan pulang bersama!" seru Gakuhou kesal melihat Aiko berjalan terlalu dekat dengan seorang muridnya._

 _"Maaf, Gakuhou. Aku harus memberi les pada muridku. Oh, kenalkan, ini Takaoka Akira, muridku. Akira, ini Asano Gakuhou, pacarku!" Aiko mengenalkan mereka berdua dengan senyum lebar._

 _"Salam kenal, Asano-san!" Takaoka membungkuk sedikit._

 _"Salam kenal," Gakuhou hanya menganggukkan kepalanya._

Ingatan itu membuatnya lengah. Takaoka kembali menendangnya. Gakushuu menarik tangan ayahnya, membantunya bangun. "Ayah penah berkenalan dengan orang ini?!"

"Pernah. Ternyata pernah. Aku ingat, dia ini anak yang selalu menggangguku saat pacaran dengan ibumu," geram Gakuhou.

"Nyunya! Aku tidak menyangka, Takaoka punya dendam lain ke Kepala Sekolah! Kukira ini hanya dendam karena ia dipecat!" Koro sensei mulai berkeringat cemas.

"Ia menolakku!" seru Takaoka, masih mengincar Gakuhou. Secepat mungkin Gakuhou menyingkir dari Takaoka. Ia menendang dagu Takaoka hingga dia terjatuh.

"Tentu saja! Kami saling mencintai!" balas Gakuhou.

"Tapi dia minta _cerai_ darimu akhirnya kan?"

Gakuhou dan Gakushuu saling bertatapan. Saat Aiko meminta cerai, ia meneriakkan itu spontan, saat ia dan Gakuhou berdebat, tepat di depan Gakushuu yang masih berumur 5 tahun.

 _"Jaga omonganmu! Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan!" teriak Gakuhou sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Aiko._

 _"Itu bukan salahmu, Gakuhou! Dia memang harusnya membela diri dari anak-anak berandal itu! Jangan lampiaskan emosimu ke kami!" jerit Aiko, membuat semua orang yang ada di taman itu menatap mereka._

 _"Melampiaskan emosiku?!" amarah Gakuhou memuncak. "Memang kau dan anak ini saja yang cari gara-gara!" ia menarik lengan Gakushuu dengan kasar._

 _"Ayah! Sakit!" seru Gakushuu, satu tangannya masih menggenggam boneka anjing hadiah dari ayahnya ketika ia berulang tahun yang pertama._

 _Aiko langsung melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Gakuhou. "Aku sudah melihatmu beberapa kali kasar pada Shuu! Sekarang juga, aku minta CERAI!" serunya, menarik Gakushuu dari tangan Gakuhou._

 _"Ce..cerai? Aiko, kita ini menikah, bukan lagi pacaran. Tidak semudah itu kau minta cerai dariku!" sahut Gakuhou, ia sejujurnya tidak mau kehilangan Aiko. Diam-diam ia merasa menyesal. "Gakushuu, Ayah minta maaf," ia menepuk tangan Gakushuu, tapi anak itu menarik tangannya, memandangnya dengan wajah takut._

 _"Sudah cukup! Aku akan membawa Shuu bersamaku! Kau harus mengubah sikapmu dulu, baru kami akan memikirkan kembali keputusan itu!"_

"Penguntit!" seru Gakuhou. "Jadi selama kami menikah, kau selalu mengikuti kami kemana pun?!"

"Oh tidak. Aku hanya mendengar kalau hubungan kalian merenggang. Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu perceraian kalian. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, aku tidak mau menjadi ayah angkat dari bocah ini," Takaoka menginjak tangan Gakushuu.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi anak angkatmu!" seru Gakushuu, meringis menahan sakit tangannya. "Aku lebih memilih ayahku yang gila pendidikan dan selalu menantangku ini!"

Kata-kata Gakushuu membuat Gakuhou agak terharu. "Awh, Kepala Sekolah, kukira Asano-kun sudah mulai memaafkanmu!" bisik Koro sensei, pipi gurita itu memerah.

"Heh kau! Jangan ikut campur!"

"Nurufufufu! Aku senang melihat hubungan kalian membaik!"

"Simpan kata-katamu untuk nanti!" gerutu Gakuhou. "Minggir kau! Kau berani menyakiti anakku, aku akan membalasmu!" serunya, meraih tangan Takaoka dan meremas jari-jarinya.

"HAAKKHH!" seru Takaoka histeris, Gakushu menatap ayahnya ngeri. Gakuhou mematahkan jari-jari Takaoka!

Koro sensei menarik Gakushuu menjauh dari pertarungan sengit itu. "Gurita! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Gakushuu.

"Nurufufu, Asano-kun, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku! Akulah yang membuatmu hidup lagi!" kata Koro sensei, "Oh, dan panggil aku Koro sensei!"

Gakushuu mendelik ke arah Koro sensei, "Untuk apa aku memanggilmu 'sensei'? Kau bahkan bukan guruku!"

"Tapi aku ini bawahan ayahmu!"

"APA?! Kau gurita kelas E yang kudengar itu?!" ada rasa puas terselip dalam hati Gakushuu. Ia berhasil mengetahui rahasia kelas 3-E!

"Nyunya! Siapa yang memberi tahumu soal itu?!" Koro sensei mengguncang-guncang tubuh Gakushuu.

"Siapa suruh kau menguntit wanita _berdada_ besar?" sindir Gakushuu.

"Ya ampun, Asano-kun! Pulang dari sini aku akan memberimu es krim! Jangan ceritakan itu ke siapa-siapa!"

Gakushuu melihatnya dengan malas. Apa-apaan, apa gurita ini pikir dia masih anak kecil?!

Sang kepala sekolah masih melanjutkan duelnya dengan berapi-api. Ia tidak terima dengan kata-kata Takaoka. "Menungguku bercerai, huh? Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan bercerai dari Aiko!" serunya.

 _"Sudah cukup! Aku akan membawa Shuu bersamaku! Kau harus mengubah sikapmu dulu, baru kami akan memikirkan kembali keputusan itu!"seru Aiko, menggandeng tangan Gakushuu, mengajaknya pergi dari taman itu. "Ayo, Shuu! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"_

 _Gakushuu memandang ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Ibu, kalau Ayah dan Ibu bercerai, artinya kita tidak akan tinggal bersama Ayah lagi?" suaranya bergetar, membayangkan keluarganya yang terpecah._

 _Aiko memandang anaknya bingung. Anak sekecil itu mengerti arti dari bercerai? Ia rasa Gakushuu akan mendapat bagian dari kecerdasan super Gakuhou. "Ya, Shuu. Memangnya kau masih mau tinggal dengan ayahmu? Ibu sudah lelah tinggal dengannya. Tiap hari selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri, memarahi kita berdua. Tidakkah kau merasakan perbedaan sifatnya?"_

 _Anak itu mengangguk. Berpisah berarti, tidak ada lagi ke taman bersama, tidak ada lagi piknik. Gakushuu bahkan belum menepati janjinya untuk membawa ayah dan ibunya untuk piknik di bintang. Ia akan merindukan canda tawa orang tuanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin ornag tuanya berpisah, ia mencintai mereka._

 _"Aiko! Gakushuu! Tunggu! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Gakuhou berusaha mengejar istri dan anaknya._

 _"Shuu, jangan lihat ke belakang. Biarkan saja dia!"_

 _"Tapi bagaimana dengan barang-barang kita, Bu?"_

 _"Kita kembali ke rumah dulu, segera berkemas-kemas lalu kita berangkat. Kita sewa apartemen murah saja!" kata ibunya tanpa menoleh._

 _Laki-laki menyebalkan! Aiko menggerutu dalam hati. Tahu begini jadinya aku tidak akan menikahinya, ia terus menggerutu, ah tapi kalau aku tidak menikahinya, mana mungkin aku bisa memiliki putera selucu Gakushuu?_

 _Pikiran Aiko terlontar kemana-mana. Ia mulai labil, sebenarnya Aiko masih mencintai Gakuhou, tapi di saat yang sama, ia lelah dengan tingkah laku Gakuhou. Ia tidak mau Gakushuu tumbuh jadi pribadi yang buruk jika harus satu rumah dengan ayah semi-depresi nya. Percuma saja ia membentuk Gakushuu menjadi pribadi yang baik kalau ujung-ujungnya itu semua hancur karena ulah Gakuhou._

 _"Ibu..! Ibu! Harusnya kita jangan menyeberang dulu! Kendaraan masih ramai!" Gakushuu kecil menarik tangan ibunya._

 _Ibunya bergeming, tidak mendengar perkataannya. "Ibuu!" Gakushuu mulai takut._

 _Gakuhou menatap jalanan ngeri. Ada sebuah mobil melaju kencang mengarah ke Aiko dan Gakushuu. "Aiko! AIKO! Berhenti! Berhenti!" serunya panik, berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah mereka._

 _"Apa sih! Kubilangi ya, jangan ikuti kami!" seru Aiko, menoleh ke Gakuhou._

 _"Ibuu! Ibuu! Aku takut! Ada mobil!" Gakushuu mulai menjerit-jerit, tangannya menarik-narik tangan ibunya dengan liar._

 _"Aiko! AWAS!" Aiko menoleh ke arah datangnya mobil itu. Ia memandang ngeri mobil itu, tangannya berusaha mendorong Gakushuu minggir. Gakuhou datang tepat waktu, ia menarik tangan Gakushuu dan mendorongnya ke pinggir._

 _Gakushuu mengerang kesakitan. Ia memandang bonekanya yang terjatuh jauh darinya. "IBUU!" jeritnya, tepat di depan Gakushuu, mobil itu menabrak kedua orang tuanya._

 _Tabrakan itu membuat tubuh Aiko terpental beberapa meter setelah menghantam kaca mobil itu. Benturan keras di kepalanya membuatnya meninggal seketika._

 _Seseorang menggendong Gakushuu yang histeris melihat kejadian itu. Beberapa orang mendatangi Gakuhou, mengecek apakah pria itu masih hidup apa tidak. Mata Gakuhou berkedip-kedip, mengulang kejadian barusan. Ia sempat memegang tangan Aiko tapi ia tidak sempat menarik istrinya._

 _Tubuh Gakuhou serasa remuk, ia berusaha menoleh mencari dimana Aiko berada. "A..Aiko!" serunya, air matanya meleleh. Istrinya sudah tiada._

 _Orang-orang berusaha mencegah Gakushuu memandang jasad ibunya. Mereka tidak mau Gakushuu dihantui mimpi buruk sepanjang sisa hidupnya._

 _"Aiko..," Gakuhou bergumam pelan sebelum semuanya gelap._

"Aiko.., maafkan aku," Gakuhou merinding mengingat kejadian itu. Ia lengah lagi, begitu mengetahui lawannya lengah, Takaoka langsung menghajar Gakuhou habis-habisan. "Kau tidak layak memiliki Aiko-san! Kalau aku yang menikahinya, aku bisa menjaganya dengan baik!" seru Takaoka, ia melampiaskan segala dendamnya. Segala rasa sakitnya, sakitnya ditolak, sakitnya ketika menerima undangan pernikahan Aiko dan Gakuhou, sakitnya melihat sang gadis pujaan bersanding dengan pria pilihannya, sakitnya melihat Aiko menggendong putera dari Gakuhou. "Semua kebahagiaan itu harusnya milikku! Kau merebutnya!"

Gakushuu membeku di tempatnya duduk. Ia tidak menyangka Takaoka menyimpan rahasia sebesar itu. "Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku ketika melihat kalian bertiga yang sangat harmonis! Aku sangat ingin melihat kehancuran keluarga kalian! Itu sebabnya aku masuk ke militer dan memilih melatih prajurit baru. Aku melatih mereka dengan keras, melampiaskan rasa sakitku!" Takaoka terus menendang Gakuhou sampai pria itu tidak bisa berkutik lagi. "Kau juga begitu kan, Asano?"

"Beda!" sahut Gakuhou, ia terbatuk. "Aku yang dulu lemah! Aku harus jadi kuat dan mendidik murid-muridku agar mereka jadi kuat juga!"

"Itu semua kau lakukan karena kau menyesali apa yang terjadi dengan Ikeda kan? Kita ini memang mirip!" kata Takaoka, meninju pipi Gakuhou, membuat sang kepala sekolah roboh.

Takaoka tertawa puas, ia menarik kerah kemeja Gakuhou, membuatnya berlutut di hadapan Takaoka. "Jadi, ini akhirnya ya, Kepala Sekolah yang terhormat? Seorang Asano Gakuhou yang terkenal di seantero Jepang, kini tunduk padaku!" tawa Takaoka yang keji memenuhi ruangan.

Mata Koro sensei membelalak, ia tidak menyangka Gakuhou akan kalah. Mata Gakushuu pun ikut membelalak, bukan karena heran ayahnya kalah –ia sudah mengantisipasi jika ayahnya kalah, pasti Takaoka bermain curang-, tapi karena balok kayu yang dipegang Takaoka.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan balok kayu itu?!" seru Gakushuu.

"Aku..aku tidak tahu," ujar Koro sensei, "Aku takut dia akan membunuh ayahmu dengan itu, Asano-kun."

Kepala oranye Gakushuu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kedua orang tuaku mati dihadapanku tanpa aku melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya," desisnya.

"Titip salamku untuk Aiko ya," cengiran mengerikan Takaoka muncul, ia mengayunkan kayunya.

Aiko, panggil Gakuhou dalam hati, aku lelah, aku tak sanggup lagi. "Tidak!" seru Gakushuu, melemparkan badannya ke tengah ayahnya dan Takaoka. Gakuhou nyaris terlonjak kaget melihat remaja berambut oranye itu berdiri di hadapannya.

Takaoka tidak menyadari kehadiran Gakushuu. Ia melayangkan kayunya dengan kecepatan penuh. Kayu itu menghantam Gakushuu, tepat di kepala.

Koro sensei dan Gakuhou menatap pemandangan itu ngeri. Mereka teringat permainan bisbol dimana seorang pemain mengayunkan pemukulnya dan mengenai bola hingga bola itu terlempar jauh. Itulah yang terjadi pada Asano Gakushuu sekarang.

Tubuh Gakushuu menampar tembok. Gakuhou bisa mendengar suara "BUK" keras ketika kepala Gakushuu membentur lantai. Ia merinding hebat, _de javu_ menyerangnya. Gakuhou merasa seperti disiram air dingin, sensasi yang sama ketika ia melihat Aiko tewas tertabrak.

Hebatnya, Gakushuu masih sadar. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba menjernihkan matanya dari darah yang masuk. Ia tidak tahu, kepalanya dikelilingi lautan darah.

DOR..! DOR..! DOR..! DOR..!

Suara tembakan terdengar berentetan. Saat Gakuhou sadar, Takaoka sudah tumbang dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya tertembak peluru. Peluru? Satu-satunya sumber peluru adalah pistolnya. Berarti..

"Koro sensei!" seru Gakuhou.

"Aku mengambil pistolmu. Ternyata firasatku benar. Biar aku urus Takaoka. Anda silahkan membawa Asano-kun ke rumah sakit. Cepatlah Kepala Sekolah! Kepalanya sepertinya bocor!" kata Koro sensei, pistol di tentakelnya masih berasap.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gakuhou mengambil kemejanya dan berlari menuju Gakushuu. Badannya terasa sempoyongan, tapi ia tidak peduli. "Gakushuu! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tidak seharusnya berdiri di situ!" seru Gakuhou, tangannya perlahan-lahan mengangkat badan Gakushuu.

Mata sayu Gakushuu menatapnya, "Karena..aku..sayang…Ayahku."

 **Pojoknya Author: HAAKKHH WHAT DID I JUST MAKE?! KENAPA SAYA TEGA SEKALI SAMA GAKUSHUU. MAAF JUGA UPDATENYA LAMA BANGET, HARUS BERES-BERES ABIS PINDAHAN *capslock jebol. Roti sobeknya akan tampil di episode depan :'v. Sambil nunggu roti sobek, sini Author cariin roti tawar/slap. Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah berkenan membaca fanfic ini. Terima kasih untuk silent reader, yang berkenan review, follow, dan favorite, juga terima kasih banyak untuk segala apresiasi yang readers berikan. Mohon maaf apabila ada OOC yang tidak sesuai kehendak readers, update yang lama dan cerita yang singkat. Diusahakan update secepatnya!**


	7. 07 Jangan Pergi

**Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom and it's characters aren't mine.**

" **Aku tetap mencintaimu, Ayah. Meski aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."**

 **Warning: OOC sangat banyak :v karena kedua Asano udah tobat (?)**

 **P.S: Dengerin lagu apapun yang slow sambil baca chapter ini :v karena feelsnya lebih dapet nurufufufufu! Apalagi dengerinnya soundtrack waktu Koro sensei di stab Nagisa :') *Author nangis dipojokan***

* * *

 **Sweet Revenge: Jangan Pergi  
**

"Karena..aku..sayang..Ayahku..," kata Gakushuu terbata-bata.

"Ah, begitu ya?" kata Gakuhou, ia menekan kepala Gakushuu yang berdarah dengan kemeja putihnya. "Ayah juga menyayangimu, Gakushuu. Sekarang kau mau kan melakukan sesuatu untuk Ayah?"

"A..apa?"

"Bertahan hiduplah. Itu jika kau benar-benar menyayangi ayahmu ini," kata Gakuhou, menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Pelan-pelan sekali ia berdiri, ia tidak mau menambah guncangan pada tubuh Gakushuu. Gakuhou harus tetap tenang, kalau ia panik, Gakushuu mungkin akan ikut panik, dan kondisinya bisa saja memburuk.

Gakushuu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu ayahnya, "Ba..baiklah. Tapi..kepalaku sakit..,"

"Tahu gak, badan Ayah juga sakit," Gakuhou berusaha bercanda, walaupun rasanya selera humornya aneh.

"Yah, ga lucu. Dan ini..ini _saat_ yang serius."

"Oh, di..dia mati?" Gakushuu melirik Takaoka.

"Tidak, cuma ditembak sama gurita itu,"

Koro sensei menatap ayah dan anak itu, emosi yang ia rasakan berkecamuk. Antara senang, mereka berdua sudah kembali akur setelah 10 tahun berseteru dan juga khawatir, takut Gakuhou hanya bisa merasakan kebersamaan dengan puteranya dalam hitungan jam.

Tangan Gakushuu berusaha menggapai tentakel Koro sensei. Koro sensei menyadari hal itu dan mengulurkan tentakelnya, "Te..terima kasih..telah menyelamatkan..kami," kata Gakushuu tulus, ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh rasa sombong dan gengsinya.

"Sama-sama Asano-kun. Tetaplah hidup, ya. Kalau kau pergi, nanti Kepala Sekolah depresi, nah, gajiku semakin tertunda nanti!"

Gakuhou mendengus. Gakushuu memaksakan diri tersenyum, "Akan aku..usaha..kan!"

"Baiklah, kami pergi. Doakan kami, ya, Koro sensei. _Arigatou gozaimasu_!" ucap Gakuhou, memeluk Gakushuu lebih erat, lalu membungkukkan badannya sedalam-dalamnya.

Koro sensei merasa tersanjung. Seorang Asano Gakuhou yang terkenal dingin, dan seperti diktator, mengucapkan _terima kasih_ sambil membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya untuknya.

"Biar aku carikan kalian taksi. Kepala Sekolah, hati-hati membawa Asano-kun ke atas, ya!" kata Koro sensei sebelum melesat pergi.

"Oh! Iya, kami harus bergegas!" Gakuhou buru-buru menaiki anak tangga.

"Ayah..," rintih Gakushuu, tangannya menarik rambutnya. "Sakit..kepalaku sakit..pelan-pelan!"

"Ah, _gomenasai_!" kata Gakuhou. Sang ayah panik itu bingung harus bagaimana, mereka harus bergegas, tapi tidak bisa terlalu cepat. Sedikit guncangan saja sudah membuat kepala Gakushuu sakit.

Dalam hatinya, Gakuhou tidak henti-hentinya berdoa. "Aiko, tolonglah. Maafkan aku, berikan aku kesempatan kedua. Biarkan _aku_ merawatnya," gumamnya, mendekap Gakushuu lebih erat agar guncangan saat ia melangkah naik tidak terlalu terasa.

Gakushuu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak ayahnya, memejamkan matanya untuk menahan sakit. Ia merasa banyak sekali darah turun dari kepalanya. Beberapa tetes masuk ke dalam matanya. "Ayah, bisa..bisa minta tolong?"

"Kenapa, Nak?"

"Mataku..perih..,"

Mata Gakuhou menemukan tetesan darah yang masuk ke dalam mata Gakushuu. "Sebentar ya," katanya lalu mengusap darah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Gakuhou mulai merasa, kemeja yang ia jadikan "bantal" untuk kepala Gakushuu, semakin basah. Ia buru-buru mempercepat langkahnya, ngeri puteranya kehabisan darah.

Lantai kayu yang berdebu makin mempersulit langkahnya. Beberapa kali Gakuhou nyaris terpeleset. Gakushuu pun semakin lama semakin lemas. Rambut oranyenya sekarang berubah menjadi merah darah.

Sang kepala sekolah bisa merasakan darah anaknya mengalir ke punggung telanjangnya. Dia makin merinding. "Gakushuu, sabarlah. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi kita akan keluar," katanya.

"Kepala Sekolah! Taksinya ada di depan!" Koro sensei muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Depan? Depan rumah bobrok ini?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Kendaraan tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kompleks ini!"

"Maksudmu aku harus berjalan jauh sampai ke depan stasiun?! Mana bisa! Gakushuu tidak akan bertahan jika harus menunggu selama itu!" seru Gakuhou.

Yang diomongin hanya menatap ayahnya lemas. Suara-suara di sekitarnya seakan mulai memudar, digantikan dengingan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tanpa ia sadari, kepalanya merosot dari pundak Gakuhou.

"Gakushuu! Jangan pingsan dulu! Bangun!" Gakuhou buru-buru menepuk pipi Gakushuu. "Tidurnya nanti saja! Nanti kalau kita sudah sampai di rumah sakit!"

Koro sensei berusaha memutar otaknya. "Biar aku beri kalian 'tumpangan'! Aku akan berhati-hati dan mengubah kecepatanku menjadi super lambat!"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan kedua Asano tersebut, Koro sensei mengangkat mereka berdua dengan tentakelnya dan melesat ke angkasa.

"A..ayah," panggil Gakushuu.

"Ugh.. apa?" Gakuhou masih merasa ngeri walaupun sebelumnya ia sudah pernah merasakan "tumpangan" Koro sensei.

"Aku sudah mati, ya? Kita..kita..ada di langit..,"

Pipi Gakuhou terasa panas. Benturan itu sepertinya berefek pada otaknya, dengusnya dalam hati, sangat tidak rasional. "Tentu saja belum! Jaga bicaramu soal mati!"

Gakushuu terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin meniup tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja, angin itu berhenti. Sekarang mereka sudah ada di taksi.

"Se..sejak kapan kita di sini?" tanya Gakushuu, mengerjapkan matanya. "Mana gurita..itu?"

"Sudahlah, diam saja. Simpan tenagamu untuk bernafas," kata Gakuhou, ia mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa paniknya. "Tolong segera ke rumah sakit terdekat! Kepala anakku bocor!"

Supir taksi itu langsung tancap gas. Kebetulan jalanan menuju rumah sakit agak lancar, mungkin karena dini hari sudah mulai datang.

Gakuhou fokus menekan kepala Gakushuu yang bocor dengan kemejanya, berharap bisa menghentikan pendarahan. Tapi darah masih terus keluar, malah bertambah deras. "Gakushuu, apa _setan_ itu menyuntikkan sesuatu padamu?"

"Ti..tidak, aku..ti..dak..i..ngat," katanya lalu terbatuk. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Syukurlah batukmu tidak ada darahnya," Gakuhou menghela nafas lega. "Tidak biasanya darahmu sulit berhenti seperti ini. Aku curiga dia memberikanmu sesuatu!"

Gakushuu diam saja, kepalanya terasa sakit kalau diajak berpikir. Ia memilih memandang wajah ayahnya yang semakin lama semakin samar itu. Ayahnya sudah bertambah tua, tapi ia masih tetap kuat seperti dulu . Dulu, saat ayahnya akan menggendong Gakushuu _kemana pun_ di atas pundaknya.

Tangan Gakuhou terasa sakit dan pegal, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia harus menyangga kepala Gakushuu. Jari-jari tangannya yang bebas mengusap pipi Gakushuu yang pucat. "Dulu waktu kau masih bayi, aku biasa menggendongmu seperti ini," ceritanya.

"Oh..ya?"

"Ya. Tapi bedanya, sekarang badanmu sudah terlalu panjang untuk bisa kugendong seperti dulu," kata Gakuhou, menatap celana abu-abu Gakushuu yang kotor dan terkena darah.

Hening. Gakushuu tidak lagi bersuara. "Nak, apa..YA AMPUN!" jantung Gakuhou terasa mau lepas melihat darah mengucur dari hidung Gakushuu.

"Sejak kapan begini?!" tangannya bergetar mengusap darah dari hidung Gakushuu, darah itu terus mengalir. "Kalau begini caranya, anakku bisa kekurangan darah," gumamnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!" bentak Gakuhou ke supir taksi itu.

"Maaf, Tuan! Jika saya melebihi kecepatan ini, saya akan melanggar peraturan lalu lintas!"

"Persetan dengan peraturan!" teriak Gakuhou, "Kalau anakku mati, kau akan kutuntut!"

"I..iya, Tuan!" jawab sang supir taksi yang malang.

Gakushuu makin kesulitan bernafas, dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya, ini semua semakin parah. Ia merasa ayahnya menaikkan posisi badannya. Pipinya bersentuhan dengan dada ayahnya yang tak ditutupi baju. Tubuh ayahnya terasa lembab, tapi nyaman.

"Kumohon..kumohon..tetaplah di sini," bisik Gakuhou, menyentuhkan kepalanya ke kepala Gakushuu. "Jangan pergi, Gakushuu-kun."

 _"Ayah tidak pernah mau repot-repot membenciku atau menyayangiku. Ia hanyalah manusia tanpa emosi. Tanpa emosi yang positif tentunya,"_ Gakushuu ingat ia pernah mengatakan itu.

Tanpa emosi, ya, gumam Gakushuu dalam hati, hari ini ia berubah menjadi manusia yang menampilkan emosinya. Tiba-tiba taksi berhenti, "Tuan, kita sudah sampai," Gakushuu bisa mendengar suara supir taksi itu samar-samar.

"Ini," Gakuhou menyerahkan uang, "Ambil kembaliannya. Aku tidak peduli seberapa besar kembaliannya!"

Buru-buru Gakuhou memasuki rumah sakit itu. "Siapapun tolong anakku! Siapapun!" serunya, tubuh Gakushuu yang digendongnya sudah semakin lemas.

"Ada apa ini?" beberapa perawat menghampiri mereka dan langsung mengambil alih Gakushuu.

Gakushuu merasa pusing lagi, perpindahan yang terlalu cepat membuat kepalanya berputar. "Kepalanya bocor..kena kayu lalu kena lantai..tiba-tiba hidungnya berdarah," ujar Gakuhou, kata-katanya menjadi kacau balau.

Oksigen dalam jumlah yang besar berhasil masuk ke dalam paru-paru anak malang itu. Gakushuu bersyukur, ia baru saja nyaris kekurangan oksigen. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara ayahnya di antara suara para dokter dan perawat yang panik, membicarakan kondisi Gakushuu.

"Pegang janjimu. Kau harus bertahan. Dokter-dokter itu akan segera mengobatimu," suara ayahnya terdengar sangat jauh. Tapi Gakushuu bisa merasakan tangan hangat ayahnya menggenggam erat tangannya yang dingin.

Gakuhou tidak pernah menduga akan melihat puteranya seperti ini. Mata Gakushuu menatapnya sayu, mulutnya megap-megap mencari udara, padahal sudah ada alat berbentuk seperti masker yang mengalirkan oksigen untuknya. "A..a..yah..," panggilnya.

"Maafkan Ayah, Gakushuu-kun. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu," isak Gakuhou, tangannya mengusap kening Gakushuu yang berlumuran darah.

"A..ayah..ma..af," bisik Gakushuu sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruang penanganan.

* * *

Kata-kata Gakushuu membuat Gakuhou takut. Sepotong kata maaf itu membuatnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Ia tidak mau melihat Gakushuu kaku, tidak bernafas untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia memutuskan duduk. Tangannya masih memegang kemejanya yang berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Kalau Gakuhou memeras kemeja itu, mungkin lantai rumah sakit itu bakal jadi kolam darah.

"Ayah macam apa aku ini," rutuknya.

" _Ayah jahat! Ayah monster! Aku benci Ayah! BENCI_!" teriakan Gakushuu 10 tahun lalu membuatnya merinding.

 _"Aku tidak mau bersama Ayah! Ayah itu monster! Aku lebih suka bersama Ibu!" jerit Gakushuu saat ia berumur 7 tahun, setelah Gakuhou tidak sengaja menginjak kelincinya yang bersembunyi di samping sofa, hingga mati dan membuang bangkainya ke tempat sampah._

 _"Pergilah sana sama ibumu! Aku juga tidak butuh anak sepertimu! Anak kurang ajar yang selalu melawan!" bentak Gakuhou, tangannya mendorong Gakushuu hingga anak itu jatuh terduduk._

"Apa yang sudah aku katakan?" ia mengubur wajahnya ke dalam kemeja penuh darah itu. "Aku sungguh kasar. Aku tidak pantas menjadi ayahnya," bisiknya.

 _"Ayah! Lihat! Aku juara 3 lomba menggambar! Gambarku bagus kan?" seru Gakushuu saat ia berumur 5 tahun, beberapa minggu sebelum Aiko meninggal._

 _Gakuhou hanya melirik sedikit gambar anaknya, lalu merampasnya, "Kau bilang juara 3?" ia langsung menyobek gambar Gakushuu menjadi dua. "Dan dengan bangga kau mengatakannya? Memalukan. Gambar seperti ini layaknya di tempat sampah!" ia ingat meninggalkan Gakushuu yang matanya berkaca-kaca sendirian di ruang keluarga._

"Aku tidak seharusnya menamparnya hari itu. Kenapa aku kehilangan kendali? Kata-kataku juga keterlaluan," Gakuhou kembali menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tuan? Tuan? Anda tidak apa-apa?" suara seorang perawat mengagetkannya.

"A..ah?" Gakuhou menatapnya seperti orang linglung, wajahnya berlumuran darah. "Maaf?"

"Anda terlihat seperti akan pingsan tadi. Perlu saya panggilkan dokter?"

"Tidak. Nanti saja. Saya harus menunggu anak saya."

"Kalau begitu biar saya ambilkan baju. Tidak bagus menunggu semalaman sambil telanjang dada," ujar perawat itu, menghormat lalu pergi.

Sekarang Gakuhou sadar kenapa orang-orang memandanginya. "Fufufu, iri ya dengan _six pack_ ku?" gumamnya geli.

Beberapa saat kemudian, perawat itu kembali sambil membawa baju rumah sakit. "Pakai saja dulu baju ini, Tuan," katanya.

" _Arigatou_ ," sahut Gakuhou. Ia langsung memakai baju itu.

* * *

Semua suara yang ada di ruang penanganan itu membuat Gakushuu semakin pusing. Dokter yang berteriak panik, perawat yang terus menerus menekan lukanya, alat-alat yang terus berbunyi, ditambah lagi suara berdenging dari dalam kepalanya.

"Anak muda, apa kau bisa mendengarku?" suara dokter itu menyita perhatian Gakushuu.

Ia menatap dokter itu. "Siapa namamu?" tanya dokter itu.

Nama ya, pikir Gakushuu, aku punya nama sepertinya. "Uh..A..Asa..sa..no..," sial, umpatnya dalam hati, aku terlalu lemas untuk mengucapkan namaku sendiri!

"Asano? Asano-kun, ya? Baiklah, bisa aku minta lengkapnya?"

"Wuah, Asano, ya? Jangan-jangan dia ini anak Asano Gakuhou yang terkenal itu!"

"Asano yang kepala sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka itu?"

"Kudengar dia sangat jenius!"

Oh, tolonglah, rutuk Gakushuu kesal, lain waktu saja menggosipkan ayahku, sekarang nasibku bagaimana?

"A..sa..sa..no Ga…," sebelum Gakushuu bisa mengucapkan namanya secara lengkap, ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Sekitar jam 2 dini hari, pintu ruang penanganan terbuka. Seorang dokter menemukan Gakuhou yang tidur dengan posisi terduduk di kursi. "Asano-san! Asano-san!" ia berusaha membangunkan Gakuhou.

"Ha..? O…oh! Ya! Ada apa?" buru-buru ia berdiri, meski sempoyongan.

"Saya pikir Anda sudah menemui Asano-kun!"

Mata Gakuhou melihat tempat tidur yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari ruang penanganan. Ada seseorang yang ada di tempat tidur itu…dan dia ditutupi selimut. "TIDAK! GAKUSHUU!" teriaknya, sampai bergema di lorong rumah sakit itu.

Ia berlari ke arah mayat itu dan memeluknya sambil terisak-isak. "Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu?!"

Perawat-perawat yang ada di situ menatapnya kasihan. Dokter itu menghampiri Gakuhou dan menepuk pundaknya. "Maaf, Asano-san..tapi ini bukan putera Anda!"

"Hah? Masa sih?!" Gakuhou berhenti menangis dan membuka selimut yang menutupi mayat itu. Dilihatnya seorang kakek yang sepertinya meninggal karena tenggelam.

"Lantas anakku ada dimana?!" ada sedikit rasa kesal dalam hati Gakuhou, kenapa mereka tidak memberitahunya dari awal?!

"Asano-kun ada di ruang ICU. Kalau siang nanti sudah stabil, kami bisa pindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa."

"Jadi..anakku masih hidup?"

"Tentu saja! Padahal luka-lukanya cukup serius. Dia masuk ICU sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Setelah selesai menangani Asano-kun, saya menangani pasien ini," jelas sang dokter.

Kaki Gakuhou lemas. Ia langsung terduduk, menghembuskan nafas lega. "Tentu dia kuat. Aku memang mengajarkannya untuk menjadi anak yang kuat," katanya, memejamkan mata dan tersenyum.

 **Pojoknya Author: Nurufufufu ayo ngaku siapa yang ketipu, ngira Gakushuu meninggal/ditimpuk readers. Yap sodara-sodara, inilah sisi kebapakan dan keanakan kedua Asano! Maaf atas segala typo, OOC yang tidak berkenan, irisan bawang yang bertebaran, dan darah yang berceceran/ini apa. Celana Gakushuu ada darahnya..apa mungkin dia lagi.. ah sudahlah.**


	8. 08 Bonus Chapter

**Pojoknya Author: Nyunyaa! Maaf ya setelah lama menunggu, yang muncul malah bonus chapter :'v. Author mau menyampaikan izin libur selama seminggu ini, soalnya Author harus MPLS (Masa Pengenalan Lingkungan Sekolah (?)) di SMA yang baru :'v. Huhuhu maafkan Author ya :'). Coba aja yang ngasih MPLS itu Gakushuu :') boleh deh MPLS tiap hari/ dijejelin lipan. Jadi, bonus chapter ini tentang Gakushuu yang diajak Mama Asano ke tempat Gakuhou mengajar dulu, settingannya Gakushuu sekitar umur 4 tahun. Enjoy!**

 **Discalimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom and it's characters aren't mine.**

" **Aku rindu saat semuanya masih sempurna. Sempurna, tiada rasa sakit maupun rasa marah. Hanya tawa dan kebahagiaan yang ada."**

* * *

 **Sweet Revenge: Kenangan Lampau  
**

"Shuu! Kemarilah! Kalau kau berlari dengan handuk seperti itu, handukmu akan lepas!" seru Aiko kewalahan. Baru saja ia selesai membantu Gakushuu mandi, sebelum ia sempat memakaikan baju ke anak itu, Gakushuu sudah lari duluan.

"Ayo Ibu! Tangkap aku!" seru Gakushuu senang. Dia berlari mengelilingi rumah dengan hanya memakai sebuah handuk yang dililitkan ke badannya.

"Kau tahu, kalau aku berniat menangkapmu, kau bisa aku tangkap dalam hitungan detik," dengus Aiko.

"Tak peduli! Ayo tangkap aku!"

"Ayolah, Shuu! Kau bilang mau melihat ayahmu mengajar murid-muridnya?"

Begitu Gakushuu berlari di depan Aiko, Aiko langsung menarik tangan anak itu lalu menggendongnya. "Tidak adil!" jerit Gakushuu. "Kenapa Ibu dan Ayah selalu lebih kuat dariku?!"

"Karena kami orang dewasa, Sayang."

"Aku juga mau jadi pintar seperti Ayah, dan juga gesit seperti Ibu!" bibir Gakushuu maju beberapa sentimeter. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu ibunya.

Aiko hanya tersenyum. Gakushuu selalu iri dengan keahlian orang tuanya yang bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata. "Tenanglah, Shuu. Saat kau beranjak dewasa nanti, Ibu yakin, kau akan mewarisi keahlian kami. Terutama kepandaian ayahmu," ujarnya tenang. Kata-kata Aiko berhasil membuat Gakushuu merasa lega.

Setelah mereka sampai di kamar, Aiko menurunkan Gakushuu dari gendongannya dan membuka lemari pakaian. "Kau mau pakai baju yang mana?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau kaus biru! Biru yang itu!" serunya manja sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah kaus biru bergambar ikan paus.

"Baiklah," kata Aiko, gemas mendengar nada yang Gakushuu gunakan.

"Aku mau pakai sendiri! Mau pakai sendiri!" protes Gakushuu saat Aiko memakaikan kaus itu untuknya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Aiko langsung mengangkat tangannya, tidak mau membuat anak di hadapannya menjerit lebih keras lagi.

Dengan cepat Gakushuu berhasil memakai kaus itu. Semakin lama, ia semakin mahir mengurus dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ia mengambil celananya sendiri dan memakainya.

"Wah," gumam Aiko, "Kalau begini terus, saat dewasa nanti, dia pasti bisa mengalahkan Gakuhou!" ia tersenyum sendiri,

"Nah, Shuu, pakai sepatu ini ya," kata Aiko, menyodorkan sepasang sepatu oranye dengan tali putih pada Gakushuu.

Sepatu itu cocok dengan warna rambutnya, membuatnya tampak lebih imut. Aiko selalu memotong rambut Gakushuu sama dengan model rambut Gakuhou. Ia suka membuat mereka terlihat mirip.

Setelah mengepak makanan untuk Gakuhou, Aiko menggandeng tangan Gakushuu menuju stasiun. Gakushuu sangat suka naik kereta, mata violetnya berbinar-binar ketika melihat kereta tiba.

Rambut pirang Aiko tampak anggun disanggul, ia mengenakan rok hitam selutut dan juga sebuah kemeja warna krem. Suara sepatunya membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi. Aiko suka berdandan cantik untuk menyenangkan hati Gakuhou. "Fufufu, kalau dia melihatku seperti ini, pasti dia akan makin semangat mengajar!" batin Aiko, membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ibu? Kenapa tersenyum?" Gakushuu membuyarkan lamunan Aiko.

"Ah, tidak," pipi Aiko bersemu merah.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka sudah tiba di jalan masuk ke sekolah terpencil itu. "Ayo, Shuu, sini Ibu gendong," tanpa pikir panjang, Gakushuu langsung menghampiri ibunya, ia suka digendong.

Rasanya memang melelahkan, menggendong anak seberat Gakushuu sambil menaiki gunung seperti ini. "Huft! Aku kan wanita kuat!" seru Aiko dalam hati, menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Setiap kali ia merasa lelah, ia mencuri pandang wajah Gakushuu yang kemerahan terkena matahari, seketika itu juga, ia merasa semangat lagi.

"Aku mau turun! Mau turuunnn!" rengek Gakushuu ketika bangunan itu sudah terlihat.

"Iya, iya, aduh bawel," gerutu Aiko.

Gakushuu kecil langsung berlari ke dalam bangunan tua itu. Aiko bergegas mengikutinya. Mendadak Gakushuu berhenti, membuat Aiko nyaris menginjak anak itu.

"Gakushuu! Apa yang..," ucapan Aiko terpotong.

"Sshh..! Ibu! Kau tidak boleh berisik!" Gakushuu memutar badannya, mengeluarkan suara berdesis sambil meletakkan ujung telunjuknya di bibir.

"Siapa yang…?!" lagi-lagi Gakushuu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Terserah," Aiko melempar kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Nah, Nagai, ini sudah benar, tapi harusnya hasilnya 36, bukan 35. Lain kali lebih teliti lagi, ya," terdengar suara Gakuhou yang sedang mengajar seorang muridnya.

Gakushuu tersenyum lebar mendengar suara ayahnya, "Ibu, ayo masuk!"

"Tidak masuk. Aku hanya akan mengetuk pintu agar Ayah tahu kita ada di sini," jawab Aiko, digandengnya tangan Gakushuu.

Tok..! Tok..!

"Sebentar!" seru Gakuhou dari dalam.

"Ayah!" seru Gakushuu riang begitu pintu terbuka.

"Oh, Gakushuu!" senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Gakuhou. Ia langsung mengangkat puteranya lalu mencium pipinya.

"Asano-san!" sapa ketiga murid Gakuhou.

"Oh! Ada Gakushuu!" seru Mori, menghampiri Gakuhou. "Gakushuu! Apa kabar?"

Gakushuu cekikikan melihat Mori. "Mori-chan!" panggilnya.

"Oh ya ampunnn! Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan?!" seru Mori, mencubit pipinya sendiri.

Aiko tertawa melihat reaksi Mori. Gakushuu tertawa-tawa, "Mori-chan juga cantik," katanya, membuat Mori tersipu malu.

"Gakushuu! Lihat! Aku punya bola basket baru! Hari ini setelah jam pelajaran selesai, aku akan menantang Asano-sensei untuk bermain basket bersamaku!" Ikeda juga ikut menghampiri Gakushuu.

Mata Gakushuu berbinar melihat bola di tangan Ikeda, "Bagus sekali!" serunya.

"Hohoho, Ikeda-kun, sepertinya kali ini aku yang akan menang!" gurau Gakuhou.

"Ah, sensei jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu! Lihat saja nanti!" Ikeda menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sementara Ikeda dan Gakuhou berdebat, Gakushuu berjalan ke bangku Nagai. "Halo," sapanya. "Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"

"Ah, ini, aku harus menyelesaikan soal ini dulu," kata Nagai, tanpa mendongak. "Eh? Rupanya ada Gakushuu! Maaf aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu!" Nagai nyengir, mengusap rambut oranye Gakushuu.

"Nagai-kun rajin ya!" kata Gakushuu, menatap soal-soal yang dikerjakan Nagai.

"Eh, siapa suruh kau menganggu orang lain?" kata Gakuhou, menggendong Gakushuu, meletakkan anak itu di pundaknya.

"Sensei! Asano-sensei!" Mori menarik tangan Gakuhou. "Menurutku, Asano-sensei dan Gakushuu-kun seperti hasil jiplakan!"

"Oh ya?" sahut Gakuhou, Aiko tersenyum menatapnya.

"Iya! Kalian berdua sangat mirip!" kata Mori lagi.

"Aku memang mirip Ayah!" sahut Gakushuu senang. "Kami mirip dalam banyak hal!"

Gakuhou tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Gakushuu. "Baiklah, semuanya ayo kerjakan soal yang tadi lagi!"

"Yaah, sensei!" keluh ketiga anak itu, masih belum puas bermain bersama Gakushuu.

Begitu murid-muridnya sudah fokus mengerjakan soal yang ia berikan, Gakuhou berbalik ke arah Aiko. "Fufufu, berdandan yang cantik, eh, untuk suamimu?" godanya.

Gakushuu sibuk bermain-main dengan rambut merah strawberry ayahnya. "Ah, tentu," jawab Aiko, pipinya memerah.

Si anak berambut oranye menatap kedua orang tuanya senang. Ia berharap keluarganya bisa hangat seperti ini selamanya. Walaupun kadang ia hanya bisa berharap tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan menimpa keluarganya selanjutnya.

 **Pojoknya Author: Huhuhu akhirnya selesai juga! Author cuma punya waktu 46 menit buat bikin chapter ini TT. Maafkan segala typo, kegajean cerita, kesalahan nama dll. Terima kasih untuk silent reader, juga bagi yang sudah bersedia review, favorite, dan follow! Review kalian sebagai semacam mud buster/ apa sih thor/ buat Author :'). Author usahakan disela kegiatan MPLS akan tetap menulis jadi nanti di saat MPLS berakhir di hari Kamis, Author bisa post chapter baru. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!**


	9. 09 Perjuangan dan Perubahan

**Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom and it's characters aren't mine. Aozora and Daiki are my characters, I created them for this chapter.**

" **Ada kalanya kita harus berubah ke diri kita yang lama untuk berbagai alasan."**

 **P.S: Makin OOC :v maafkan kalau ada OOC yang ga berkenan dan maaf updatenya lama/disengat lipan.**

* * *

 **Sweet Revenge: Perjuangan dan Perubahan  
**

"Ah, kau tahu tidak, lama-lama aku bosan begini terus," keluh seorang polisi.

"Yang benar saja? Kau bosan?" sahut temannya.

"Bagaimana tidak bosan? Hanya disuruh jaga kantor, gaji tidak kunjung naik!"

"Hahaha! Itu salahmu sendiri melanggar aturan, Aozora!" tawa Daiki meledak.

Aozora merasa harga dirinya terhina. "Lihat saja! Sudah satu minggu aku ditugaskan menemani yang jaga malam, alasannya untuk menjaga kantor kita tetap aman. Tapi mana?! Selama kita berjaga tidak ada yang aneh!"

"Bodoh. Tentu orang tidak berani berbuat yang macam-macam karena tahu di sini ada yang berjaga!" Daiki menggeleng-geleng, "Aku heran kenapa kau bisa lulus tes masuk kepolisian dengan pemikiran seperti itu!"

"Oh ayolah! Lihat saja keadaan malam i… KYAA APA ITU?!" Aozora menyemburkan kopinya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Kau lihat apa sih?!"

"I..itu.. ada pria tinggi sekali berdiri di sana!"

" _Konbanwa_!" sapa Koro sensei.

Daiki memandang makhluk di depannya dengan ngeri, "I..ini bukan pria kuning biasa!"

"GURITA RAHASIA INTERNASIONAL!" jerit mereka berdua.

Mereka kompak menodongkan pistol ke Koro sensei. "Nurufufu, tidak ada gunanya kalian menembakku dengan peluru itu!" tawa Koro sensei.

"Kudengar kalian bosan ya tidak ada kerjaan? Ah, kebetulan aku dapat kabar ada salah satu tahanan yang kabur. Kurasa ini tahanan yang kalian maksud," katanya lagi, menyerahkan Takaoka yang meringis kesakitan.

"Wah! Benar! Ini memang tahanan yang kami cari!" seru Daiki, bagaimana dia bisa berakhir seperti ini?"

"Nurufufufu, dia menculik anak Asano Gakuhou, kepala sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka. Selain melakukan kekerasan pada anak tersebut, dia juga melakukan percobaan pembunuhan," jelas Koro sensei.

"Kalau begitu sih, nyaris sama dengan tuntutan dia dulu!" kata Aozora, memborgol tangan Takaoka.

"Terima kasih, _tako_. Untuk hadiah uangnya, akan kami kabari nanti. Siap-siap saja jika ada koper berisi uang datang ke kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka!" ujar Daiki lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kantor polisi.

Setelah kedua polisi itu pergi, Koro sensei tertawa senang. "Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan penghasilan sambil menunggu gajiku turun!"

* * *

Gakuhou masih menahan malu karena _salah_ peluk tadi. Bodoh sekali, rutuknya, akal sehatku sudah hilang sepertinya! "Jadi, bisa jelaskan kondisi anak saya sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Gakuhou, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya sendiri.

"Saat kami sedang melakukan tindakan pertama terhadap Asano-kun, dia tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran. Kami rasa itu akibat dari gegar otaknya..," ucapan dokter itu terpotong oleh seruan Gakuhou.

"Gegar otak?!" serunya tak percaya. "Maksudnya gara-gara benturan keras di kepalanya itu?! Dia tidak akan _amnesia_ kan?" tanyanya cemas.

"Asano-san, Anda perlu berhenti menonton _sinetron_ Indonesia," desah sang dokter. "Kami baru bisa mengetahuinya jika dia sudah sadar."

"Lantas, kapan anak saya bisa sadar?" Gakuhou malu disindir dokter seperti itu. Nyatanya dia _tidak pernah_ menonton sinetron Indonesia, ia hanya khawatir saja.

"Belum bisa diperkirakan. Sekarang Asano-kun dalam keadaan koma."

"APA?!" langkah kaki Gakuhou terhenti. "Koma?! Ba..bagaimana bisa?!"

"Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, akibat dari gegar otaknya. Di otaknya terjadi sedikit pendarahan, kami sudah mengatasinya. Untuk luka-luka goresnya, sudah kami perban," penjelasan dokter itu terasa mengambang di benak Gakuhou.

"Katakan sejujurnya, anak saya bisa sadar lagi atau tidak?" tanyanya, tubuhnya lemas lagi.

"Perkiraan sementara, bisa. Jika dalam kurun waktu dua hari kondisinya membaik, bisa kami pastikan, Asano-kun bisa sadar lagi," jelas dokter itu.

"Nah, Asano-san, silahkan pakai baju khusus ini dulu. Baru Anda boleh masuk ke dalam ruang ICU."

Gakuhou menurut saja. Sampai kapan dia harus menunggu Gakushuu sadar? Bagaimana kalau Gakushuu tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi?

"Saya mohon kerja samanya, Asano-san, " kata sang dokter, membuka pintu ruang ICU. "Silahkan."

Rasanya kaki Gakuhou langsung lemas melihat Gakushuu. "Oh ya ampun," gumamnya. "Gakushuu-kun!" ia bergegas menghampiri Gakushuu.

Dilihatnya Gakushuu seperti tertidur. Bedanya, ada banyak mesin dan selang di sekitarnya. Rambut oranye nya menyembul dari sela-sela perban di kepalanya. "Karena terlalu banyak darah yang hilang, kami memberikan transfusi darah untuk Asano-kun," kata dokter yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Gakuhou.

Tangannya menarik sebuah kursi ke dekat tempat tidur Gakushuu dan duduk di situ. Selama beberapa saat, Gakuhou hanya menatap wajah Gakushuu. "Aiko-chan, Gakushuu-kun, maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga kalian. Kalian semua begini karena aku. Ah kecuali kau, Gakushuu-kun!" tanpa ia sadari, Gakuhou mulai mengomel.

"Kau seharusnya jangan mengorbankan dirimu seperti itu!" katanya kesal, "Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati!"

Monitor elektrokardiograf berbunyi lebih keras. "Wah, Asano-san, menurut saya, lebih baik Anda marah-marahnya ditunda dulu," mata dokter itu mengamati detak jantung Gakushuu.

"Ah, iya, _gomenasai_ ya, Gakushuu-kun," Gakuhou tersenyum bersalah, tangannya mengusap rambut Gakushuu.

Rambut Gakushuu terasa lembut sekaligus lengket di jemari Gakuhou. "Apa..yang harus saya katakan?"

Dokter itu menatap Gakuhou bingung. Biasanya keluarga pasien koma seperti ini akan bicara banyak hal pada keluarganya yang sedang koma, kenapa ayah ini malah bingung. "Apa saja, Asano-san. Saya pikir hubungan Anda dengan Asano-kun kurang baik, ya. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk kalian memperbaiki hubungan yang renggang," katanya bijak.

Mata violet Gakuhou menatap tangan Gakushuu yang dipasangi selang transfusi darah, "Ya. Anda benar. Sudah saatnya aku memperbaiki hubungan kami," katanya, ketika matanya mengerjap, bulir air mata bening lolos dari matanya.

"Ah ya, Asano-san, kurasa Anda juga terluka. Bagaimana kalau saya periksa Anda terlebih dahulu lalu Anda bisa mengurus administrasi Asano-kun?"

Tadinya Gakuhou ingin menolak, tapi bagaimana ia bisa merawat Gakushuu kalau dia sendiri sakit? "Baiklah," ia berdiri dari kursinya. Sejenak ia menatap wajah Gakushuu. Perlahan dengan canggung ia membungkuk lalu mencium kening Gakushuu. Diciumnya kening anak itu lama sekali, mata Gakuhou memejam, hatinya terus memohon agar Yang Kuasa memberi mereka satu kesempatan lagi. "Ayah menyayangimu, Asano Gakushuu."

* * *

Sang kepala sekolah buru-buru berlari melintasi koridor rumah sakit itu. Begitu sampai di lantai 5, ia bergegas memasuki kamar yang ada di paling pojok.

"Huft!" desahnya ketika sudah memasuki kamar itu. " _Konnichiwa_ , Gakushuu-kun!" sapanya riang.

Asano Gakushuu hanya diam. Tapi Asano Gakuhou, sang ayah hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri anaknya yang masih koma. "Ini sudah hari ke 8, Gakushuu-kun. Apa kau masih perlu istirahat? Bangunlah dan hiburlah ayahmu yang kesepian ini," kata Gakuhou lalu mengecup pipi kanan Gakushuu.

Pipi anak itu terasa dingin. Gakuhou duduk di sebelah anaknya, lalu mulai bercerita apapun yang bisa ia bicarakan. "Gakushuu, kau tahu tidak? Hari ini ada rapat dewan sekolah, dan kau tahu apa?" tangan Gakuhou mengelus punggung tangan Gakushuu. "Mereka menatapku terus menerus. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka sudah mendengar kejadian 8 hari yang lalu atau karena aku yang seperti mumi," dengus Gakuhou, menatap tangan kanannya yang patah.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah cerita kalau tangan kananku masih diperban gara-gara luka sayatan pisau si setan gila itu,"

Hening. Suara mesin elektrokardiograf dan suara nafas Gakushuu yang teratur memenuhi ruangan. "Betapa aku benci keheningan," gerutu Gakuhou. Tangannya yang diperban sibuk membenahi bunga-bunga yang sudah kering sekarang. "Dokter heran bagaimana aku bisa menahan sakitnya tanganku yang tersayat itu saat menggendongmu kemari. Rasanya sakit sekali, tapi Ayah yakin, pasti lebih sakit kepalamu kan?"

"Rasa sakit di tanganku ini tidak seberapa, Gakushuu, dibandingkan sakitnya melihat anakku sekarat," ujarnya, memaksakan sebuah senyum sedih.

Gakuhou memalingkan wajah, tidak sanggup melihat wajah Gakushuu. "Oh, gurita itu, yang menyelamatkan kita, mau datang kemari entah ka…," mata Gakuhou membelalak begitu melihat gurita kuning yang barusan dibicarakannya tengah asyik duduk disofa kamar sambil minum teh. "Ka..kapan kau kemari?!"

"Nurufufufu, Kepala Sekolah! Jangan kaget begitu dong, kalau Anda teriak-teriak, nanti Asano-kun bisa terbangun!"

Wajah Gakuhou terasa panas, "Memang itu yang sedang aku tunggu dasar gurita mesum!" ia melemparkan pisau anti-Koro sensei.

"Nyunya!" Koro sensei terlonjak kaget. "Maafkan aku Kepala Sekolah! Aku lupa!"

Gakuhou diam saja. "Gajimu sudah kuberikan kemarin, kutitipkan pada Karasuma."

"Ya, aku sudah menerimanya. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Kepala Sekolah!" ujar Koro sensei. "Sebagai hadiah, aku membelikanmu sekotak macaroon dari Paris!" Koro sensei menyodorkan sekotak macaroon yang baru saja dibelinya dari Paris.

"Terima kasih," kata Gakuhou, menerima macaroon-macaroon itu. "Gakushuu-kun, lihat! Kita punya sekotak macaroon! Buka matamu dan ayo kita habiskan bersama!" ujar Gakuhou lembut di dekat telinga Gakushuu sambil membelai pipi anak itu.

Tidak ada reaksi. "Aku lelah!" desah Gakuhou, menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi. "Ia tidak kunjung bangun. Memang, pemulihannya termasuk cepat, tapi aku rindu suaranya. Aku rindu ejekannya, aku rindu suara dentingan piring saat ia makan, bahkan aku rindu suara langkah kakinya," Gakuhou membenamkan wajahnya di samping perut Gakushuu. "Rumah itu terasa sepi. Aku baru tahu apa artinya kehadiran seorang anak,"

Koro sensei tersenyum mendengar perkataan Gakuhou. Sang kepala sekolah sudah berubah menjadi dirinya yang lama. Dirinya yang lebih baik. "Kau tahu kenapa aku suka membenamkan wajahku di sini?" suara Gakuhou teredam kasur.

"Nyu? Kenapa?"

"Aku trauma melihatnya tidak bernafas. Dengan meletakkan kepalaku di sini, aku bisa mendengar apakah Gakushuu-kun bernafas atau tidak. Selain itu, suara nafasnya membuatku tenang," kata Gakuhou, mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum memandang wajah Gakushuu. "Rasanya aku sudah menyia-nyiakan waktu, aku melewatkan saat-saat Gakushuu tumbuh. Aku mengabaikannya, kau tahu."

"Semua orang tahu, Kepala Sekolah."

"Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih menenangkan? Kata-katamu membuatku semakin bersalah."

" _Huh? Itu aku? Lalu aku ini apa?_ " sesosok bayangan menatap tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah.

" _Ayah_?" panggil Gakushuu. " _Ayah! Aku ada di sini_!"

Tapi ayahnya tidak merespon. " _Sial, kupikir ini cuma ada di film-film_ ," gerutu Gakushuu. " _Aku harus bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh itu bagaimana pun caranya_."

Gakushuu bergegas menghampiri tubuhnya, " _Uh, menyedihkan sekali nasibku_ ," keluhnya waktu melihat tubuhnya yang terhubung dengan banyak selang dan alat medis lainnya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya, berusaha masuk.

"Whooaa!" serunya, semuanya menjadi gelap. "Aduh, ada dimana aku? Kenapa semuanya jadi gelap begini? Kenapa tubuhku gelap sekali?"

"Hoi! Siapapun tolong aku!" serunya lagi.

Secercah cahaya muncul dari kejauhan, membuat perhatian Gakushuu teralihkan. "Cahaya apa itu?" gumamnya, "Halo? Siapa itu? Ini tubuhku, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Cahaya itu mendekat ke arahnya. Semakin lama semakin dekat. Tapi anehnya, Gakushuu tidak merasa takut. Ketika cahaya itu sudah semakin dekat, barulah Gakushuu menyadari kalau cahaya itu berbentuk manusia. Manusia yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

"Ibu..?" panggilnya tak percaya.

"Gakushuu, ah, kau sekarang sudah nyaris dewasa ya?" Aiko tersenyum manis menatapnya.

Segala perasaan berkecamuk dalam diri Gakushuu. Rasanya air matanya tumpah, "Ibu!" serunya lalu berlari dan memeluk ibunya.

Aiko sampai jatuh terduduk karena Gakushuu menubruknya, memeluknya erat sekali. Remaja berambut oranye itu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk ibunya. "Ibu..aku rindu sekali! Ibu, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Kumohon jangan," rengeknya, sepertinya sang ketua OSIS sudah lupa akan dirinya yang arogan.

"Gakushuu…,"

"Kumohon!"

"Shuu," Gakushuu mendongak, mendengar ibunya menyebut nama kecilnya.

Senyum manis Aiko menghiasi wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, anak nakal?"

Mata Gakushuu mengerjap, ibunya selalu menegurnya seperti itu setiap kali ia nakal dulu. "Bangunlah. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menunda-nunda selama ini?"

"Bukankah sudah cukup kau mengetes ayahmu? Sekarang kau tahu kan kalau dia benar-benar menyayangimu? Kau sudah mendapatkan perhatian yang selama ini kau inginkan," kata-kata Aiko membuat pipi Gakushuu memerah.

"Aku tidak mau bangun," kata Gakushuu datar. "Kalau aku bangun, aku harus jadi anak yang sempurna. Ayah tidak pernah mengapresiasi segala kerja kerasku."

"Ah, begitu ya. Tapi Ibu rasa, Ayah sudah berubah," Aiko kembali tersenyum. "Ayo, ikut," ia menggandeng tangan Gakushuu.

Begitu tangan Aiko menyentuh tangan Gakushuu, anak itu langsung menggenggamnya. "Aku rindu seperti ini," bisiknya dalam hati.

"Nah, lihat. Ayahmu sangat merindukanmu. Kau membuat Asano Gakuhou yang dingin menjadi cengeng, kau tahu," Aiko menarik tangan Gakushuu mendekat ke tubuhnya.

"Koro sensei, apa yang harus saya lakukan kalau ia pergi?" Gakuhou menyingkirkan sehelai rambut oranye dari kening Gakushuu, air matanya menetes ke tangan Gakushuu.

"Percayalah, Kepala Sekolah. Asano-kun tidak selemah itu," Koro sensei ikut mendekat ke arah tubuh Gakushuu. Matanya menatap anak sang kepala sekolah dengan sendu, ikut merasakan sedihnya Gakuhou.

Gakushuu memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau lagi berpisah denganmu, Ibu!"

Aiko menatap Gakushuu lembut. "Kita tidak pernah berpisah, Gakushuu. Ibu selalu ada di hatimu. Kapanpun kau perlu Ibu, kau hanya tinggal memanggilku," Gakushuu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu aku harus kembali?" tangan Gakushuu mengepal, matanya memejam, menahan air matanya. "Ibu tidak tahu apa saja yang aku rasakan setelah kecelakaan itu. Aku memendam itu semua sendirian. Tidak ada tempat bagiku untuk bersandar. Aku harus berlagak kuat, berlagak seakan hidupku sangat sempurna. Tahukah Ibu bagaimana rasanya itu semua?"

Aiko tidak menjawab. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Shuu." Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

"Semua orang bilang begitu saat _soushiki_! Nyatanya tidak. Aku hanya sendirian! Ayah masih di rumah sakit dan aku harus melihat ibuku sendiri dikremasi!" Gakushuu mengigit bibirnya, menahan tangisnya. Percuma saja, air matanya berhasil lolos.

Sang ibu merasa menyesal. Jika saja karena bukan kelalaiannya, Gakushuu dan Gakuhou pasti tidak akan berseteru bertahun-tahun. "Maafkan Ibu, Shuu. Tapi tolonglah, kembali. Waktumu bukan sekarang. Ayahmu sudah minta maaf, bukan? Kembalilah," punggung tangannya mengusap pipi Gakushuu.

Sang putera hanya diam. "Aku memang tidak mau kehilangan Ibu lagi. Tapi aku juga tidak mau Ayah melakukan hal bodoh karena aku pergi. Jadi..kurasa ini saatnya," ia memaksakan tersenyum. "Ibu, maaf jika aku bertumbuh menjadi anak yang arogan dan kasar. Aku akan mencoba berubah menjadi seseorang yang selalu kau ajarkan dulu."

Asano Aiko terharu mendengar kata-kata Gakushuu, ia langsung memeluk Gakushuu. "Ya, Shuu. Tidak apa-apa. Maaf juga Ibu tidak bisa mendampingimu seperti dulu. Sekarang, tutuplah matamu. Ingat, Ibu akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

Gakushuu mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Ia menghirup wangi khas ibunya lalu tersenyum. "Ya, Ibu. Aku akan mengingat itu." Aiko tersenyum mendengarnya, membelai rambut Gakushuu. "Aku menyayangimu, Shuu. Sampaikan itu juga untuk ayahmu."

* * *

"Nyu? Kepala Sekolah! Apa kau melihat yang barusan?" Koro sensei berteriak kaget.

"Apa?" tanya Gakuhou lelah.

"Jari Asano-kun bergerak," mata Gakuhou langsung tertuju ke jari Gakushuu.

Jari anak itu benar-benar bergerak. Matanya seperti ingin terbuka. Alisnya bertaut seakan sedang menahan sakit. Mata Gakuhou melebar, "Gakushuu? Gakushuu-kun? Bangunlah!" ia makin semangat menggenggam tangan anaknya.

Mata violet sang Asano junior terbuka lalu mengerjap beberapa kali. Matanya hanya menangkap cahaya putih yang menyilaukan tapi perlahan-lahan ia bisa melihat wajah ayahnya yang terlihat cemas.

Ia menyadari ada sebuah selang di hidungnya. Rasanya selang itu mengalirkan oksigen, tapi rasanya dada Gakushuu masih sesak. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit, wajahnya mengernyit untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. "Aah..," tangannya terangkat, memegangi kepalanya. Gakushuu baru sadar di kepalanya ada perban.

"Gakushuu? Apa kamu mengenaliku?"

 **Pojoknya Author: Huft, maaf ya ternyata ga bisa update Kamis TT. Soalnya hari Kamis sangat melelahkan :'v emang sih MPLS ga separah MOS, tapi ya tetep aja capek nurufufufu! Kebetulan ketua OSIS SMA Author ultahnya tanggal 1 Januari, terus ekspresinya mirip-mirip Gakushuuu gitu :'v bawaannya jadi inget Gakushuu mulu tiap kali liat ketosnya XD. Baiklah, terima kasih banyak untuk semua readers yang setia menunggu sampai chapter ini update. Terima kasih atas segala dukungan dalam bentuk review, favorite, dan follownya! Terima kasih juga untuk silent reader! Maafkan jika ada irisan bawang, OOC yang danta, istilah yang salah, dan lain-lain. Sekedar memberitahu, _soushiki_ itu semacam upacara pemakaman Jepang.**


	10. 10 Hari Berkunjung

**Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom and it's characters aren't mine.**

 **"In my heart I will always be sure, I will never forget you." –Never Forget You by Zara Larrson ft. MNEK-**

* * *

 **Sweet Revenge: Hari Menjenguk  
**

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan ayahku?" jawab Gakushuu agak kesal. Pertanyaan konyol!

Senyum Gakuhou mengembang, nyaris memenuhi wajahnya. "Koro sensei! Anakku! Anakku sadar! Dia mengingatku!" Koro sensei mengangguk, terharu.

"Huhuhu..aku terharu..Asano-kun kau membuat kami khawatir!" lagi-lagi Koro sensei mengeluarkan sapu tangan putihnya.

Gakushuu mengenali gurita kuning itu sebagai gurita yang menolongnya dan ayahnya. "Koro sensei..," panggilnya. "Kau ada di sini."

"Huuu..tentu saja! Kepala Sekolah sangat murung selama kau koma! Aku memutuskan untuk menjengukmu!"

Mata Gakushuu membelalak, "Aku koma?!"

"Oh, Koro sensei! Seharusnya kau memberitahunya nanti saja!" gerutu Gakuhou, ia mengelus kepala Gakushuu. "Ayah sangat merindukanmu, Gakushuu!" lalu Gakuhou memeluk anaknya.

Wajah Gakushuu berubah merah. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun dia tidak merasakan sebuah pelukan. "Aku juga..rindu Ayah," ungkapnya malu-malu, pipinya makin merah.

"Huuu! Manisnya!" air mata Koro sensei makin membanjir.

"Ayah? Bisa tolong aku?" tanya Gakushuu. "Pelukanmu terlalu kencang, aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Ah!" Gakuhou melepaskan pelukannya, "Maaf ya," katanya tulus sambil membelai rambut Gakushuu.

Lagi-lagi pipi Gakushuu bersemu merah. Mata anak itu menjelajahi tubuhnya dan menemukan banyak selang masuk ke tubuhnya. Mendadak Gakushuu merinding membayangkan bagaimana para dokter _memasukkan_ selang-selang itu ke tubuhnya.

Tangannya berusaha melepas selang yang mengalirkan oksigen ke hidungnya tapi dicegah Gakuhou. "Tidak usah sok kuat. Aku tahu kau masih butuh selang itu," katanya.

"Aku _tidak_ lemah," gerutu Gakushuu. Gakuhou hanya tersenyum geli lalu memanggil dokter yang menangani Gakushuu.

"Baru saja bangun kau sudah bisa menggerutu ya," gurau Gakuhou. "Tidak lemah, eh? Kuharap aku bisa mengatakan seperti itu setelah melihatmu koma."

Gakushuu mendengus, tapi dengusannya terdengar pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat, ia ada di taksi dan ayahnya memeluknya sambil menangis. Sisanya ia tidak ingat.

"Gakushuu-kun, berapa 16 dikali 16?"

"256."

"5 dikali 5?"

"25. Apa maksudnya sih?"

"Oh tidak ada apa-apa. Ayah cuma mengetes. Untung kau masih ingat semua itu. Kalau tidak, aku repot harus mengajarimu dari awal lagi," ujar Gakuhou cuek.

Gakushuu tersenyum kecil, ia merindukan sisi diri ayahnya yang ini.

* * *

Suara langkah kaki pria berjas rapi itu tampak menggema di lorong sepi itu. Bau khas rumah sakit serasa menusuk hidungnya. Di tangannya ada sebuah map berisi surat perjanjian dan tentunya pulpen. Matanya menemukan ruang yang ditujunya, kamar VIP 207. Tangannya mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali lalu membukanya.

Begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, Karasuma langsung bertatapan dengan mata violet milik Asano Gakushuu. Anak itu terlihat berbeda dengan perban di kepalanya dan kanula di hidungnya. Sepertinya terakhir kali dia melihat Gakushuu adalah saat Kelas E mengalahkan Kelas A saat pertandingan olah raga, anak itu terlihat sangat sehat dan bertenaga, tidak seperti sekarang ini. Tetapi Karasuma merasakan, tatapan tajam Gakushuu tidak berubah.

"Ayah, ada tamu," kata anak itu, mengguncangkan bahu ayahnya.

"Gakushuu-kun…," erang sang kepala sekolah. "Apa? Kau mengganggu tidurku. Kurasa aku akan memberikan hukuman untuk itu."

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Kepala Sekolah Asano,"sapa Karasuma, membungkuk hormat.

" _Ohayou_ , Karasuma," jawab Gakuhou, bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Gakushuu menatap pria yang berdiri di depannya itu. Ia ingat pria ini adalah wali kelas E. Seingat Gakushuu, ayahnya bilang, yang akan datang itu staff dari Kementerian Pertahanan, tapi kenapa wali kelas E yang datang?

"Maaf sedikit terlambat, Kepala Sekolah,"ujar Karasuma formal.

"Tidak masalah. Saya tadi sempat tertidur, untung saja Gakushuu masih bangun," kata Gakuhou ramah sambil tersenyum.

Karasuma belum terbiasa dengan perubahan sikap sang kepala sekolah. Ia juga bisa melihat Gakushuu merasakan hal yang sama. Anak itu terlihat pucat dan ada selang infus menancap di tangannya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan melihat anak kepala sekolah dengan kondisi seperti ini, pikir Karasuma.

"Perkenalkan, saya Karasuma Tadaomi, dari Kementerian Pertahanan Jepang. _Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" Karasuma memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengangguk pada Gakushuu.

Mata violet Gakushuu menatap Karasuma tajam, seolah menilainya. "Asano Gakushuu. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ ," anak itu terdiam sebentar, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengangguk ataupun membungkuk, kepalaku masih pusing."

Karasuma mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku paham.".

"Jadi begini, Asano-kun," Karasuma mulai menjelaskan tentang Koro sensei dan kenapa gurita itu jadi rahasia internasional.

"Saya harap, karena gurita kuning itu rahasia dunia, kau bisa menandatangani surat perjanjian kalau kau tidak akan menyebarkan berita ini kemana pun," Karasuma menyodorkan secarik kertas.

Gakushuu mengambil pulpen yang disodorkan ayahnya dan menandatangani surat itu. "Terima kasih atas kerja samamu, Asano-kun," kata Karasuma lalu mengambil surat perjanjian itu lagi.

Remaja berambut jingga itu mengangguk, "Ya..," katanya pelan. Matanya memejam, "Jika Anda mengijinkan, aku ingin tidur."

"Ah ya. Kalau begitu terima kasih, Asano-kun. Semoga cepat sembuh," kata Karasuma. Gakushuu memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

"Hei! Hei! Ini kamar 207! Kalian mau ngapain ke sebelah sana?"

"Maehara! _Ngapain_ kau menatap Kanzaki terus-terusan? Ayo sini!"

"Permisi! Permisi! Saya dokter dari pasien di kamar 207! Tolong jangan bergerombol di depan pintu!"

"Ah, ya, kami mau menjenguk Asano Gakushuu!" mata Gakushuu terbuka lagi begitu mendengar namanya disebut.

"Siapa di sana?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa itu anak-anak kelas E," kata Karasuma.

Oh tidak! Jerit batin Gakushuu. Mereka akan melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini! "Ayah..," geram Gakushuu, "Kenapa kau ijinkan mereka datang?"

"Sudahlah, aku anggap kau menang dalam pertandingan kita selama ini," kata Gakuhou tenang, "Aku mengaku kalah. Karena kau sudah mengetahui rahasiaku. Kelas E dan gurita-kuning-penghancur-Bumi."

"Itu sama sekali tidak membantu," Gakushuu mendengus dan kemudian malah terbatuk.

Begitu dia terbatuk, kepalanya langsung berputar. "Aduh, kepalaku!" rintihnya.

Untung saja dokter yang menanganinya langsung masuk begitu mendengar Gakushuu berteriak kesakitan. "Anak-anak, tahan dulu di situ," kata Karasuma, mencegah Nagisa dan kawan-kawan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Wah, wah, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau si Asano bisa sakit," gumam Maehara.

"Semua orang tentu bisa sakit, Maehara," ujar Kanzaki. "Aku kasihan padanya."

"Ah, Kanzaki, tidak perlu mengasihani dia," ujar Karma cuek. "Buang-buang waktuku saja sih, pakai acara menjenguk Asano segala."

Nagisa menatap sahabatnya kesal, "Karma-kun, jangan sekarang. Kau tahu di situ ada Kepala Sekolah."

"Bagi pengunjung boleh tenang sedikit?" tegur dokter itu.

"Iya, tunggu, Gakushuu-kun, embernya di sini," Gakuhou sibuk mengurus anaknya, ember yang ia pegang nyaris jatuh ke lantai.

Kanzaki berjengit waktu melihat Gakushuu muntah. "Uh, kuharap aku tidak melihat yang barusan," gumamnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pundak Maehara.

Gakushuu merasa kepalanya berputar dan perutnya jadi mual. Dia terus berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya, yang sebenarnya hanya ada susu dan bubur yang hanya dia makan tiga sendok saja. Tangannya menggenggam jas ayahnya kuat-kuat. "Uggh..," gumamnya, menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Gakuhou dan memejamkan mata.

"Sudah?" tanya Gakuhou.

Gakushuu bergumam, "Ya..,"

"Baiklah," Gakuhou membantu Gakushuu berbaring lagi. "Gakushuu, sepertinya ingusmu keluar, sini biar Ayah bantu bersihkan,"

"Ewh," siswa kelas E langsung berjengit.

"Sejak kapan Kepala Sekolah jadi keibuan begitu," ujar Karma, masih bergidik.

Gakuhou melepas kanula dari hidung Gakushuu dan mengelap hidung Gakushuu dengan sapu tangannya. Mata Gakushuu terpejam erat dan tangannya masih mencengkram di tempat yang sama.

"Untuk sementara ini, tolong dijaga agar Asano-kun tidak batuk dulu. Sepertinya batuk memberikan efek yang buruk untuk kepalanya," ujar dokter, membantu Gakuhou memasang kembali kanula.

Setelah menyuntikkan beberapa obat, dokter itu pamit pergi. Kelas E jadi saling tatap menatap, saling menyuruh siapa duluan yang harus bicara. "E..eh, _ohayou gozaimasu_ Kepala Sekolah!" akhirnya Kanzaki yang memulai duluan.

" _Ohayou minna-san_ ," ujar Gakuhou ramah, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Gakushuu sedangkan tangan kirinya membelai rambut anak itu, membuat posisi yang agak aneh. "Memangnya kalian tidak ada pelajaran? Pagi-pagi sudah ada di sini,"

"Bagaimana kabar Asano-kun?" tanya Kanzaki, memberanikan diri mendekati ayah dan anak itu. Teman-temannya mengikuti di belakangnya. "Euh, soal kami ada di sini, Koro sensei pergi ke Indonesia, katanya mau cari bubur ayam untuk Asano-kun. Tugas yang ia berikan sudah kami selesaikan, jadi Karasuma sensei mengijinkan kami menjenguk Asano-kun."

"Bubur..apa?" mata Gakushuu membuka, menatap Kanzaki.

"Jangan tanya kami, kami juga tidak tahu makanan apa itu," Maehara mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kabar Gakushuu..yah cuma begini saja," Gakuhou tersenyum miris, "Paling tidak dia sudah sadar."

"Hei Asano," panggil Karma, "Ayolah cepat sembuh. Tidak seru kalau tidak ada lawan untukku di SMA nanti!"

"Ya, Asano, kami ingin kau kembali ke sekolah lagi," ujar Kanzaki, tersenyum manis. Nagisa dan Maehara ikut mengangguk.

"Asano-kun, kau harus datang ke acara wisuda kita. Kita akan lulus bersama, bukan?" Nagisa memberanikan diri menyentuh pundak Gakushuu, ia merasakan ada semacam kabel yang melintas di bawah baju Gakushuu.

"Asano, OSIS bingung bagaimana mereka harus mendekor acara wisuda. Cepatlah sembuh dan bantu mereka, kalau tidak bisa-bisa acara wisuda kita penuh bunga kematian," ujar Maehara asal, membuat tawa mereka meledak.

Gakushuu membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu tersenyum sinis, "Tentu saja, Akabane. Otakku baik-baik saja, jadi bersiaplah untuk turun ke posisi paling akhir di SMA nanti. Shiota, kau bisa melepaskan tanganmu sekarang,"

"Aku tunggu itu. Kalau kau tidak koma lagi ya," ledek Karma, semuanya menahan tawa.

Si rambut jingga menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Kurang ajar," umpatnya sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Awas saja kau nanti,"

"Huh, mau mengancamku ya?" mata Karma jelalatan memandang mesin-mesin di sekitar Gakushuu.

"Akabane, jangan sekarang," Gakuhou memperingatkannya dengan tatapan tajam.

Baru kali ini aku melihat Kepala Sekolah bersikap selayaknya orang tua, batin Nagisa. Gakushuu memandang mereka kesal, "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi dengan kalian. Kalau kalian ingin membuat masalah denganku sebaiknya jangan sekarang," ia membalikkan badannya lalu menutup mata, berniat melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

"Ayolah Asano! Kau sudah tidur selama 8 hari! Tidakkah kau bosan?" kata Maehara.

"Sialan."

* * *

Ruang OSIS sudah sepi. Banyak anggota OSIS yang sudah pulang. Matahari malu-malu bersembunyi dari ramainya aktivitas masyarakat Tokyo. Ren merapikan berkas terakhir yang telah mereka urus lalu menoleh ke teman-temannya, "Kita jadi kan menjenguk Asano?".

"Entahlah. Masih ada beberapa berkas yang harus kita urus. Proposalnya memang sudah jadi?" balas Seo.

Araki memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas lalu berkata, "Seo, kita harus menjenguknya. Walau bagaimanapun, dia teman kita kan? Dari sejak Asano koma, kita belum pernah menjenguknya."

Ren mengangguk setuju. "Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa. Koyama, apa kau ikut?"

"Aku ikut. Sejujurnya aku merasa agak bersalah belum menjenguknya," balas Koyama.

Mereka semua memandang Seo. "Oke, aku ikut." Ia berdiri dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kami keluar duluan. Jangan lupa kunci Ruang OSIS kalau kau mau keluar," pamit Ren.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari Ruang OSIS dan duduk di bangku depan ruangan tersebut. "Aku tidak menyangka Kepala Sekolah pernah memperkerjakan orang gila seperti itu," kata Araki, menghembuskan nafas.

"Yah, wajar-wajar saja sih, lagi pula kan guru itu sebenarnya buat Kelas E," sahut Koyama.

"Iya tapi imbasnya malah ke Keluarga Asano sendiri," timpal Ren.

"Senjata makan tuan," gumam mereka bertiga bersamaan sambil menghela nafas.

Ren teringat akan pembicaraan anak Kelas C yang ia dengar tadi pagi. "Aku tidak pernah mengira ibu Asano sudah meninggal. Aku kira ayah dan ibunya bercerai," Ren mendesah.

"Kudengar ibunya meninggal karena tertabrak."

"Kepala Sekolah juga ikut tertabrak katanya karena menolong istrinya."

"Ya ampun berita itu sangat cepat menyebar ya,"

Seo keluar dari Ruang OSIS dan mengunci pintu itu. "Baiklah, rumah sakitnya ada di dekat Stasiun Kunugigaoka kan?"

"Ya. Kita bisa pergi pakai mobilku," tawar Araki.

"Baguslah ada yang membawa mobil. Kita jadi tidak perlu naik taksi," kata Koyama lalu berjalan duluan. Koyama paling malas disuruh patungan.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, resepsionis menunjukkan dimana kamar Gakushuu berada. Mereka berjalan diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Omong-omong," Ren memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka dari sejak tiba di rumah sakit. "Aku membawa semua berkas yang harus ditanda tangani ketua OSIS. Jadi besok kerjaan kita bisa berkurang dan bisa fokus untuk mencari ide untuk mendekor."

"Yah, ide bagus Ren. Mungkin gara-gara kecapekan tanda tangan, si Asano bisa koma lagi," kata Seo sarkastik.

"Itu berlebihan," sahut Araki.

"Kan kepalanya terbentur keras, bisa saja dia koma lagi."

"Hei, kalian terlalu asyik mengobrol dan melewatkan kamarnya Asano," mereka menoleh ke arah suara Koyama.

Ren maju dan mengetuk pintu bernomor 207 itu. " _Konbanwa_!"

"KUBILANG, AKU TIDAK MAU!" mereka semua berjengit mendengar suara teriakan sang ketua OSIS.

"Asano-kun! Kalau kau tidak mau disuntik, aku terpaksa harus mengikatmu!"

"Ada apa sih?" Koyama membuka sedikit pintu kamar Gakushuu dan melihat pertarungan Gakushuu dan dokternya.

"Kalau kau berani menyuntikku, akan ada akibatnya!" seru Gakushuu.

"Gakushuu, diamlah! Buat ini jadi lebih mudah!" seru Gakuhou, stress akan kelakuan anaknya.

Five Virtuosos saling berpandangan. "Asano takut jarum suntik?"

"Kubilang tidak! Ti..aaakh!" Gakushuu merasa kepalanya pusing karena terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Sudahlah ayo masuk saja," kata Seo, mendahului mereka semua.

Kesempatan pusingnya si pasien yang keras kepala itu dipergunakan oleh dokter dan perawat-perawatnya untuk menyuntik Gakushuu. "Rasanya aku ingin tertawa," Araki menutup mulutnya.

"Sial..an," umpat Gakushuu, setengah teler akibat pengaruh obat.

" _Konbanwa_ , Kepala Sekolah Asano!"

Gakuhou kaget lalu menoleh. "Kukira kalian akan datang besok."

"Kalau besok, kami takut tidak sempat," sahut Koyama.

"Mau bertemu dengan Gakushuu-kun, kan?" mereka berempat bisa membaca raut wajah Gakuhou yang kelelahan. "Saya bangunkan dulu."

"Gakushuu-kun," Gakuhou mengusap kepala Gakushuu. "Teman-temanmu datang. Pasang wajah yang benar, jangan terlihat seperti orang mabuk begitu!"

"Seo, aku benar-benar akan tertawa," Koyama menepuk pundak Seo.

"Aku tahu. Ekspresinya ya," Seo mengeluarkan suara menahan tawa. Five Virtuosos tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana wajah teler Gakushuu, maka sekalinya mereka melihatnya, rasanya ingin mati ketawa.

"Enggh..," mata Gakushuu tidak fokus. "A..nu..," matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Sedang apa kalian di sini?!" tanyanya kaget.

"Tentu saja menjengukmu, Asano!" timpal Araki.

"Oh Tuhan," umpat Gakushuu. "Mau apa kalian ke sini?"

Ren maju dan memberikan berkas-berkas yang harus ditanda tangan Gakushuu. "Aku perlu kau menanda tangani berkas-berkas ini."

"Baiklah, bawa..uh, bawa ke sini," Gakushuu memejamkan matanya sebentar, "Ayah, boleh aku minta minum?"

Gakuhou memberikan segelas air pada anaknya. Five Virtuosos tercengang, sejak kapan Asano Gakushuu memanggil Asano Gakuhou dengan sebutan "ayah"?! Dan sejak kapan Asano Gakuhou mau meladeni anaknya?!

Seperti biasa, Gakushuu dengan cepat menanda tangani berkas-berkas itu. Setelah selesai, ia berbisik, "Sejak kapan kalian ada di sini?"

"Sejak kau tidak mau disuntik,"

"Jadi kalian melihatnya?!"

Keempat temannya mengangguk jahil, tiba-tiba mereka seperti tertular aura si Akabane.

"Sial."

 **Pojoknya Author:**

 **Gomen semuanyaaa TT! Updatenya benar-benar telat ya. Maafkan Author, tugas mulai banyak dan ada satu guru bawel di sekolah Author. Kelas Author dikatain "Kelas Madesu" padahal kami ga ngapa-ngapain :'v. Five Virtuosos sepertinya OOC ya nurufufufu! Sebenarnya Author pengen balikin duo Asano ke karakter mereka yang asli, tapi seakan-akan Gakuhou di jalan cerita ini ga mau berubah ke aslinya (?) dan itu membuat karakter Gakushuu jadi setengah OOC. Karma-kun akhirnya muncul lagi :v. Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah berkenan menghabiskan waktunya membaca fanfic saya. Terima kasih silent reader, reviewers (?), yang sudah berkenan untuk favorite dan follow, juga arigatou gozaimasu! Kemungkinan "Sweet Revenge" akan tamat satu atau dua chapter lagi, tapi nantinya masih ada epilognya.**


	11. 11 Sayonara

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu or even it's characters.**

" **Jasamu tidak akan pernah kami lupakan. Maafkan kami belum bisa membalasmu. Terima kasih atas segalanya dan.. sayonara."**

* * *

 **Sweet Revenge: Sayonara  
**

Sudah hampir tiga bulan Asano Gakushuu hanya duduk saja di tempat tidurnya. Tapi meski begitu, dia tetap memimpin rapat OSIS. Bagaimana caranya? Tentu saja memakai aplikasi video call melalui laptopnya. Sejak rapat diambil alih lagi kepemimpinannya oleh Gakushuu, OSIS tidak lagi menjadi kacau.

"Aku lebih suka kalau saat wisuda nanti, ada bunga warna putih mendominasi ruangan. Menurutku, kalian juga bisa menambahkan bunga seperti lily warna kuning," katanya pada anggota OSIS yang lain.

"Ren, sore ini kau bisa mengambil dokumen-dokumen yang kau berikan kemarin. Aku sudah mengecek semuanya. Yang perlu aku tanda tangani, sudah aku tanda tangani. Ada beberapa bagian yang perlu kau revisi. Apalagi proposalnya. Aku tidak mengerti ada apa denganmu. Biasanya proposalmu rapi. Ini adalah pekerjaan terakhir kita sebagai OSIS, buat serapi mungkin!" kata Gakushuu sambil membolak-balik proposal yang ada di tangannya.

Anggota OSIS lainnya mengangguk mantap sambil menatap wajah ketua OSIS mereka yang ada di layar proyektor. " _Hai_!" seru mereka serempak.

" _Hai_ , Asano. Kau juga jangan terlalu capek," kata Ren, memandang temannya.

Di seberang sana, Gakushuu tersenyum. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sejauh ini, aku puas dengan hasil kerja kalian. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ atas kerja samanya!"

Gakuhou tetap mengintip puteranya dari balik pintu sambil tersenyum bangga. "Kurasa aku berhasil membesarkannya menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik."

"Aiko, kau lihat kan? Aku ternyata bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik," sang ayah tunggal itu menengadahkan kepalanya, tersenyum sendiri, lalu menutup pintu kamar rawat Gakushuu sepelan mungkin.

* * *

"Ayah, kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Kalau kau masih keras kepala menyuruhku pulang dengan kursi roda itu, aku tidak akan pernah mau jadi anakmu lagi!" gertak Gakushuu, tangannya mencengkram pintu kamar mandi.

Hari ini, Gakushuu sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokternya. Dengan catatan, di rumah ia juga harus tetap banyak istirahat. Meski itu terdengar simpel, bagi seorang Asano Gakushuu yang selalu mempunyai segudang kegiatan, itu adalah hal tersulit yang harus dilaluinya.

Ia baru saja selesai berganti baju ketika ayahnya, Asano Gakuhou bersikeras kalau mereka akan pulang dengan Gakushuu yang duduk di kursi roda, agar ia tidak kecapekan. Tetap saja ketika Gakushuu berjalan, kepalanya masih terasa agak pusing. Tapi mana mau alasan itu membuatnya harus duduk di kursi roda dari keluar kamarnya yang ada di lantai 5 sampai turun ke lantai dasar.

"Gakushuu-kun, Ayah tahu kepalamu masih kadang pusing kalau berjalan. Sudahlah turuti saja, doktermu juga menyarankan begitu kan," kata Gakuhou sambil membereskan tas ransel yang berisi barang-barang Gakushuu.

Anak itu langsung mencengkram pintu kamar mandi, menolak disuruh duduk di kursi roda. "Kubilang, tidak! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" baru saja dia bilang begitu, Gakushuu merasa kepalanya berputar dan kakinya seolah tidak memijak tanah, sempoyongan.

Gakuhou menangkap tubuh anaknya, tersenyum menang. "Dasar anak keras kepala. Persis seperti ibumu," lalu Gakuhou menggendong Gakushuu.

Mata violet remaja itu membelalak, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Ayah?!"

"Otakmu belum cukup cepat memproses informasi, eh? Perlu _MRI_ lagi?"

"Tidak perlu," Gakushuu mendengus kesal. "Jadi kau berniat menggendongku dari sini ke parkiran mobil?"

"Apa boleh buat," kata Gakuhou seolah tidak peduli.

Gakushuu nyengir, ayahnya ternyata adalah seorang _tsundere_. "Ngapain juga Ayah _ikut-ikutan_ pakai kemeja biru seperti punyaku?"

"Berisik," kata Gakuhou singkat.

Tawa Gakushuu meledak. "Ya ampun, wajah Ayah kenapa jadi _merah_ gitu?"

"Asano Gakushuu, jangan senang dulu. Di rumah masih ada soal Matematika yang tempo hari kubuat."

"Yang benar saja!" protes Gakushuu, membuat orang yang berlalu lalang di lorong rumah sakit memperhatikan mereka. "Kukira ayahku sudah tobat dan melupakan hukuman itu!"

"Hohoho! Aku tidak pernah melupakan hukuman!"

"Sial," rutuk Gakushuu. "Aku agak lupa rumusnya," buat saja aku koma lagi, makinya dalam hati.

Sampai di lantai dasar, Gakushuu minta jalan sendiri, malu karena semakin banyak orang memperhatikannya. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Dengan tas ransel penuh barang seperti itu di punggungmu dan aku yang ada digendonganmu, aku khawatir akan membuatmu encok, Ayah.".

"Kurang ajar," dengus Gakuhou. "Kau pikir siapa yang menggendongmu dari rumah bobrok itu hingga sampai ke rumah sakit?!"

"Entah. Mungkin supir taksi," Gakushuu mengedikkan bahunya.

Dengan kesal, Gakuhou menurunkan anaknya. "Jangan tersinggung, Ayah. Tapi kau tahu, aku lupa apa yang terjadi setelah kita sampai ditaksi."

* * *

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Muda," sapa supir pribadi keluarga Asano.

"Terima kasih," jawab Gakushuu sopan, memilih duduk dikursi dekat jendela mobil.

Gakuhou menutup pintu mobil dan duduk di sebelah puteranya. "Langsung saja pulang. Saya punya banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk."

"Baik, Tuan."

Perjalanan mereka terasa sunyi. Gakushuu memandang keluar jendela sambil sesekali mengecek handphonenya. Kelas A merencanakan liburan bersama hari Sabtu ini. Mereka semua kompak mengajak Gakushuu liburan bersama, tapi ajakan itu ditolaknya.

Mata Gakushuu menangkap sebuah bangku taman usang di sebuah taman yang barusan mereka lewati. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Masih ada saja bangku itu,".

Gakuhou penasaran apa yang dibicarakan Gakushuu, ia melihat bangku taman itu dan langsung mengerti. Itu bangku taman yang biasa mereka bertiga duduki 11 tahun yang lalu. Bangku taman yang menjadi saksi bisu permintaan cerai Aiko.

"Ayah, sebelum aku lupa, Ibu menitip pesan untuk Ayah, katanya ia menyayangimu."

Gakuhou serasa mau tersedak. "Gakushuu, tidak lucu."

"Aku serius. Waktu aku koma, aku bertemu dengan Ibu, dan dia bilang begitu!" ujar Gakushuu, kesal karena tidak dipercayai.

"Begitu ya," pandangan Gakuhou kembali ke depan. "Rupanya ia masih mencintaiku, ya. Setelah semua yang aku lakukan," ia tersenyum miris. "Gakushuu-kun, ini untukmu," sang ayah mengulurkan sebuah foto yang belakangnya terlihat ada noda darah.

"Foto apa ini?" Gakushuu menerima foto itu. Begitu ia memperhatikan lebih detail, itu foto keluarganya saat ia masih berumur dua tahun. Difoto itu, Aiko menggendong Gakushuu, mencium pipinya yang bulat kemerahan sedangkan Gakuhou merangkul istrinya sambil mencium pipi Gakushuu yang satunya. Gakushuu sendiri tertawa bahagia difoto itu.

"Sial," Gakushuu mengusap matanya, mencegah air matanya tumpah. "Oh sialan," ia mengigit bibirnya.

"Foto itu aku bawa saat mau menyelamatkanmu. Dan darah itu adalah darahmu, sepertinya ada darahku juga, karena foto itu kusimpan di kantung kemejaku," jelas Gakuhou.

"Untuk apa Ayah membawa foto ini? Kau hanya merusaknya saja!"

"Tentu saja untuk mengingat keluargaku. Foto itu kusimpan di kantung kiriku yang notabene dekat dengan jantungku. Kurasa kau sudah mengerti apa artinya," Gakushuu mengangguk mengerti.

Gakuhou menatap puteranya sayang, mengelus rambutnya. "Aku senang kau kembali."

"Sepertinya aku juga senang."

* * *

Siang itu Gakuhou memborong semua pekerjaannya ke kamar Gakushuu lalu mengerjakan semuanya di sofa kamar itu. Gakushuu menatap ayahnya heran sekaligus kesal.

"Ini ada apa lagi sih? Ayah membuat kamarku berantakan!" serunya kesal melihat banyak kertas bertebaran di lantai kamarnya.

"Agar aku bisa mengawasimu," kata Gakuhou, tanpa menoleh.

"Sekalian saja pasang CCTV di kamarku," dengus Gakushuu, memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela.

Tempat tidur Gakushuu berada di samping sebuah jendela yang ditutupi korden berwarna putih trasparan. Di sebelah kirinya ada sebuah meja kecil yang di atasnya ada barang-barang si empunya kamar, seperti jam tangan, tumpukan buku rumus, _to do list_ , dan sekarang ditambah obat-obatnya.

Kamar Gakushuu didominasi warna putih dan hitam. Seperti yang bisa ditebak, kebanyakan isi kamarnya adalah buku yang tersusun rapi di rak buku, meja belajar yang super rapi, dan lemari pakaian besar di sudut kamar.

Lama-lama Gakushuu bosan. Ia ingin masuk sekolah seperti teman-temannya yang lain dan mengerjakan banyak hal dengan OSIS seperti biasanya.

"Gakushuu, malam ini…ah," Gakuhou menyadari anaknya sudah tertidur. "Padahal dia belum makan siang. Tapi, ya sudahlah," gumamnya, menyelimuti tubuh Gakushuu. "Selamat tidur, Gakushuu-kun."

Sang putera menghembuskan nafas keras, sedikit mendengkur. "Baiklah," ujar Gakuhou, tersenyum lalu kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Hingga matahari telah tenggelam, Gakushuu masih juga belum bangun. Memang benar kata dokter, walaupun ia merasa baik-baik saja, badannya masih memerlukan banyak istirahat untuk pulih seperti sedia kala. Sebuah keajaiban dengan benturan sekeras itu, otak Gakushuu tidak terpengaruh. Dokter mengira pasti ada "sesuatu" yang melindungi anak itu. Gakuhou yakin betul, _siapa_ yang melindungi remaja berambut langit sore itu.

Gakuhou menutup laptopnya dan membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Ia menoleh untuk mengecek apakah putera tunggalnya itu sudah bangun apa belum. "Oh, belum bangun juga ya? Ya sudah, aku makan sendiri saja," gumam Gakuhou. Sebelum keluar kamar, ia menyempatkan diri membelai rambut Gakushuu.

Sejak peristiwa pembalasan dendam Takaoka, banyak hal berubah dalam keluarga Asano. Gakuhou kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, dirinya yang hangat dan peduli. Sedangkan Gakushuu, ia mencoba menjadi anak yang ramah dan sopan pada siapapun tanpa memandang status dan derajat, seperti yang diajarkan ibunya dulu.

"Ah, Koro sensei, aku belum memberitahumu ya kenapa aku menerima Aguri sebagai guru di Kunugigaoka?" tanya Gakuhou sambil menatap bulan yang dihancurkan Koro sensei. "Aguri dan Aiko memiliki kepribadian yang mirip. Periang dan selalu bersemangat, dan selain itu, keterampilannya dalam mengajar sudah tidak diragukan lagi, tentu saja." Ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat Aiko dan Aguri, kedua guru terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya.

* * *

"Sialan! Kenapa bunganya banyak yang layu begini?" maki Seo pada pengantar bunga.

"Maaf! Sepertinya layu saat di perjalanan! Akan kami ganti dengan yang baru!" sang pengantar bunga membungkuk minta maaf.

Seluruh anggota OSIS bekerja ekstra keras hari itu karena hari kelulusan sudah dekat. Atas saran Gakushuu, sang ketua OSIS, aula tempat mereka akan menyelenggarakan upacara kelulusan sudah tertata rapi dan layak dipandang.

Ren dan Araki sedang mengarahkan anggota yang lain dalam menyusun kursi. "Ke kiri sedikit! Kalau di situ, nanti ruang untuk Kelas A jadi berkurang!" seru Araki.

"Kurang ke kiri? Kurasa itu sudah ada di posisinya yang seharusnya," suara itu mengagetkan Araki, Ren terkejut melihat sosok pemilik suara itu.

"Asano! Sedang apa kau di sini?!" seru Ren.

Gakushuu memasang wajahnya yang dingin tapi berwibawa seperti biasanya. "Aku hanya ingin mengecek secara langsung bagaimana hasil kerja kalian."

"Tidak perlu sebenarnya, Asano. Kami bisa kok memimpin mereka," sahut Araki.

"Di sini, akulah ketua OSISnya. Aku yang bertanggung jawab pula untuk acara ini. Dan aku sendiri yang akan memastikan, kerja anggotaku sudah maksimal," jawab Gakushuu lalu berlalu, mulai mengecek segala sesuatu untuk hari kelulusan.

"Kau tahu, Araki? Kau tidak akan bisa menasihati Asano," kata Ren.

"Ya, Ren, aku tahu itu."

"Aku rasa dia melarikan diri dari Kepala Sekolah,"

"Siapa pula yang betah disuruh _bed rest_ selama tiga minggu lebih?" Araki mendengus lalu meninggalkan Ren.

Semuanya beres, kata Gakushuu dalam hati, aku benar-benar puas. Sebelum ayahnya melihatnya di sekolah itu, ia buru-buru pulang. Sementara anak OSIS di gedung utama sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk upacara kelulusan, anak-anak Kelas E mengadakan sesi berfoto untuk buku tahunan mereka bersama guru gurita mereka.

* * *

Malam itu Gakuhou terus menerus menatap langit. Ada sinar laser raksasa yang mengarah ke gunung tempat Kelas E berada. "Sudah waktunya ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mendesah lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Karena sibuk mengurusi Gakushuu selama ia sakit, pekerjaan Gakuhou jadi banyak yang menumpuk.

PET..!

"Brengsek!" maki Gakuhou, tangannya menggebrak meja. "Listrik sialan! Kenapa harus mati lampu ketika laptopku kehabisan baterai?!" makinya lagi. "Hilang sudah semua pekerjaanku!" lain kali, sepertinya kau harus mempertimbangkan untuk sering-sering _save_ pekerjaanmu, Kepala Sekolah.

Dengan kesal, Gakuhou beranjak pergi dari ruang kerjanya. Bersenjatakan senter, ia keluar menuju kamar Gakushuu. Langkah kakinya seperti menggema di lantai dua itu. Untuk sampai ke kamar Gakushuu, ia harus melewati dinding yang berisi lukisan dan foto-foto. Tanpa sengaja, cahaya senternya mengenai sebuah foto, menyinarinya sehingga menarik perhatian Gakuhou.

"Ah, foto pernikahanku ya?" ia tertawa geli. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat foto ini," tentu saja sudah lama sekali, selama lima tahun terakhir ini ia jarang melewati bagian rumah yang ini.

Gakuhou tersenyum sendiri memandang wajah Aiko yang memerah bahagia difoto itu. Gakuhou sendiri tersenyum bahagia sambil mengapit lengan Aiko. Terlintas di benak sang kepala sekolah, masa-masa bahagianya bersama sang istri. Betapa romantisnya momen mereka berdua bahkan ketika Gakushuu sudah lahir.

" _Ai shite iru_ , Aiko-chan," Gakuhou menyentuh wajah Aiko difoto itu, bibirnya tersenyum sedih.

Kakinya kembali melangkah. Samar-samar terang lampu senter yang menyinari foto itu memudar. Pintu berderit ketika Gakuhou membuka pintu kamar anaknya. Cahaya senternya jatuh ke wajah Gakushuu. "Eh? Kenapa tidurnya gelisah seperti itu?" gumamnya lalu menghampiri Gakushuu.

Wajah anak itu terlihat seperti ketakutan dan tangannya terus menarik selimutnya. Gakuhou menduga anaknya bermimpi buruk. Ia duduk di samping Gakushuu lalu menepuk-nepuk wajah anak itu, berusaha membangunkannya. "Gakushuu, bangun," katanya.

"Gakushuu!" seru Gakuhou, cemas melihat anaknya tidur dalam kegelisahan. Mata violet sang junior membuka, penuh teror dan ketakutan.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya. Kapan terakhir kali Gakuhou menanyakan hal seperti ini ke Gakushuu? Ah, rasanya ketika Gakushuu berumur 4 tahun.

Badan anak itu bergetar, matanya masih menatap ayahnya. "Kurasa itu mimpi buruk," gumam Gakuhou, menepuk kepala Gakushuu.

"Aku mimpi," Gakushuu memulai, nafasnya terengah-engah, "Takaoka membunuh Ayah."

Jantung Gakuhou ikutan berdegup kencang. "Apa yang membuatmu bermimpi seperti itu?"

"Aku melihat Ayah terbunuh di depan mataku," sang junior mengabaikan pertanyaan ayahnya. "Darah dimana-mana. Ayah tergeletak begitu saja, menatapku."

"Itu hanya mimpi. Nyatanya aku baik-baik saja," Gakuhou menarik Gakushuu ke rangkulannya.

Badan anak itu bersikeras tidak bergerak, tapi lama-lama ia larut dalam rangkulan ayahnya. "Aku tidak mau melihat kedua orang tuaku mati dihadapanku. Kumohon, Ayah, _jangan_ tinggalkan aku dulu," bisik Gakushuu lirih. Ia menunjukkan sisi lemahnya untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan Gakuhou. "Tidak, aku tidak mau kehilangan Ayah karena aku akan kehilangan saingan. Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan ayahku, sebagai orang tua _ku_."

Entah bagaimana, Gakuhou terharu mendengar perkataan anaknya. Ia mengusap sayang rambut Gakushuu, merasa menyesal sudah berlaku dingin padanya selama ini. "Aku juga belum mau meninggalkanmu. Masih banyak yang belum aku ajarkan padamu, Asano Gakushuu. Jika semuanya sudah aku ajarkan, maka saatku akan tiba."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Gakuhou mengakui, ia rindu saat-saat mengobrol dengan anaknya seperti ini. "Apa kau sering bermimpi buruk seperti tadi?"

"Menurut Ayah, dari mana aku mendapatkan kantung mata setebal ini?" jawaban itu mengagetkan Gakuhou. "Biasanya aku bermimpi tentang Ibu. Selalu."

"Seringnya aku memimpikan Ibu menggenggam tanganku dan kami menyeberangi jalan," Gakuhou merinding, itu adalah sata-saat sebelum Aiko tertabrak. "Lalu ada mobil yang menabraknya. Aku melihat darah keluar dari mulut Ibu setelah mobil itu menabraknya. Atau tiba-tiba saja aku bisa memimpikan Ibu yang tergeletak di jalan, berdarah-darah dengan matanya yang masih menatapku."

"Lalu aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Biasanya aku akan belajar sampai pagi, baru mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah. Aku terus memimpikan kecelakaan itu setelah melihat itu semua terjadi di depan mataku," kalimat terakhir itu terdengar lirih.

"Maaf Ayah tidak mengetahui itu," kata Gakuhou.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," Gakushuu tertawa hambar. "Itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu kan? Aku rasa aku sulit _move on_."

"Itu sebenarnya laser apa sih?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Sepertinya itu milik pemerintah kita. Untuk membunuh Koro sensei," penjelasan Gakuhou lebih terdengar seperti gumaman. Entahlah, rasanya ia ikut merasa sedih kalau Koro sensei harus mati.

"Begitu ya," gumam Gakushuu, "Aku belum membalasnya untuk segala yang sudah ia lakukan untuk kita."

Gakuhou tidak membalasnya, ia mengambil gelas Gakushuu dan mencampurkan obat tidur di dalamnya. Berdasarkan cerita Gakushuu, sepertinya Gakushuu akan sulit tidur kalau sudah terbangun seperti sekarang. Ia lalu memberikan gelas itu pada Gakushuu, anak itu menerimanya begitu saja, dia tahu ayahnya mencampurkan sesuatu ke dalam airnya, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Kuharap ini bukan sianida," Gakuhou mendengus mendengar ocehan anaknya.

"Aku mau tidur. Lebih tepatnya aku _harus_ tidur. Besok acara kelulusan," nada bicara Gakushuu mulai melantur, efek obat tidur.

"O~oh… lihat Ayah, ada _kunang-kunang_ dari gunung itu," senyum Gakushuu mengembang, seperti orang mabuk. "Banyak sekali kunang-kunang~ _nya_!"

"Bodoh," rutuk Gakuhou sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Kurasa..mereka berhasil membunuh gurita kuning itu,"

"U~u _tako_ ~ _o_ ," ocehan Gakushuu yang makin abstrak membuat Gakuhou jadi kesal.

Ia menutup mata Gakushuu. "Tidur sana! Aku paling tidak tahan melihatmu teler seperti ini!" serunya, "Rasanya aku ingin sekali memukul wajahmu," tambahnya sambil bergumam melihat wajah Gakushuu yang benar-benar seperti orang mabuk.

" _Sa_ ~ _yonara_ ~ Koro.. _sensei_ ," separuh diri Gakushuu yang masih sadar menggumamkan hal itu dengan sedih. "Sampaikan salamku ke Ibu~ya!"

Sang kepala sekolah ikut memandang langit malam yang gelap. Di tengah mati lampu yang menghampiri lingkungan mereka, butiran kuning yang terbang di langit itu terlihat jelas. Rasanya Gakuhou bisa merasakan atmosfer kesedihan para murid Kelas E. Mulutnya perlahan membentuk sebuah senyum tulus, " _Arigatou_ , Koro sensei. _Arigatou_ sudah menyatukan keluarga kami, dan menyelamatkan puteraku. _Sayonara_..".

 **"** _Wakare no jikan, arigatou daisuki deshita anata no eeru_.. **"**

 **Pojoknya Author: Nurufufufu maaf menunggu lama! Inilah chapter terakhir dari Sweet Revenge! Terima kasih atas semua dukungan kalian selama ini! Terima kasih juga sudah berkenan menghabiskan waktu kalian membaca fanfic yang OOC nya melenceng jauh ini :v. Setelah chapter ini akan ada Epilog. Kalian bisa kirimkan pertanyaan apapun buat Author di kolom review, dan Author akan menjawab semuanya di Pojoknya Author Epilog! Ditunggu ya _minna_ ~ **


	12. 12 Epilog

**Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom isn't mine and forever will be Yuusei Matsui's.**

" **Ketika ada sebuah 'halo' maka 'selamat tinggal' akan menunggu kita dikemudian hari."**

* * *

 **Sweet Revenge: Epilog  
**

Asano Gakushuu terbru-buru mengejar ayahnya ke dalam mobil. "Hah!" dengusnya, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi mobil ketika ia berhasil membalap ayahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini kau pagi-pagi sudah bikin keributan!" omel ayahnya.

"Aku nyaris terlambat," jawab Gakushuu, masih terengah.

"Siapa suruh semalam bukannya cepat tidur malah ngoceh seperti orang mabuk," sindir Gakuhou.

Pipi Gakushuu memerah. "Diamlah, Ayah."

Mata Gakushuu menyipit melihat bunga putih yang ada di jas ayahnya. "Ayah, ngapain kau bawa-bawa bunga segala di jasmu?"

"Ah, ini kan upacara resmi, lagi pula ini terakhir kali aku menjadi kepala sekolah di Kunugigaoka," Gakuhou tersenyum sedih. Ia sudah menerima surat dari pemerintah untuk mengundurkan diri dari jabatan kepala sekolah Kunugigaoka karena dianggap membahayakan murid-muridnya yang "terpaksa" diajar oleh gurita kuning raksasa.

Gakushuu hanya manggut-manggut. "Gitu ya. Tapi itu malah membuat orang salah mengira Ayah _villain_ dari _fandom_ lain,"

"Ooh, yang presiden itu kan? Yang distriknya memberontak?"

"Nah iya! Kan dia hobi banget tuh bawa-bawa bunga mawar putih,"

"Iya, kan tapi dia..,"

"Stop, Ayah. OOC mu melenceng terlalu jauh."

"…."

Sang supir pribadi tersenyum sendiri mendengar percakapan ayah dan anak itu. Biasanya kalau salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara, pasti akan terjadi perdebatan dan yang junior akan berusaha membantah argumen si senior dengan segala alasan rasional. Tak jarang bahkan kedua lelaki bermarga Asano itu hanya saling diam. Baru kali ini semenjak ia pertama kali bekerja untuk keluarga Asano, ia melihat dan mendengar ayah dan anak itu bercanda.

Gakuhou membuat beberapa lelucon yang sukses membuat anaknya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ah, rasanya senang juga membuatnya tertawa," batin Gakuhou, tersenyum. Tawa Gakushuu begitu lepas, air matanya sampai menetes. Ia tidak tahu kalau ayahnya juga jenius dalam membuat lelucon. Gakushuu mulai berpikir jangan-jangan ayahnya memang ahli dalam segala bidang. Oh, tunggu. Tidak juga. Masakan ayahnya sangat buruk. Pernah suatu kali Gakuhou berusaha memasak air untuk membuatkan teh milik Gakushuu, tapi karena air itu dia tinggal untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya, saat Gakuhou kembali, airnya sudah habis menguap, menyisakan panci yang mulai gosong.

Asano Gakushuu selalu iri melihat teman-temannya yang menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka bersama keluarga. Sekarang ia mendapatkannya, kehangatan dari satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Tapi ia juga merindukan ibunya. Saat bercanda seperti ini, dulu ibunya pasti akan menimpali dengan hal-hal yang makin membuat candaan itu terasa mengocok perut.

Ketika sampai di depan gedung tempat dilaksanakannya upacara kelulusan, Gakushuu kaget melihat banyaknya wartawan yang berkumpul di depan. Berbeda dengan anaknya, Gakuhou tampak tenang, sepertinya ia sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi. "Aku penasaran apakah anak bu-er..teman-teman OSISku berhasil mendekorasi gedung ini hanya dalam semalam," cengiran sinis Gakushuu muncul sebelum ia turun dari mobil.

"Mustahil," balas Gakuhou. "Guru-guru yang memindahkan segala dekorasi ke sini. Teman-temanmu sih enak tinggal tidur saja, datang-datang sudah rapi," gerutunya. Semalaman sejak sebelum Gakushuu tertidur, Gakuhou sibuk mengkoordinir guru-gurunya untuk memindahkan dekorasi karena gedung sekolah mereka tidak diijinkan dipakai oleh pemerintah.

Begitu menyadari kehadiran dua Asano itu, wartawan langsung mengerumuni mereka. "Asano-san! Asano-san! Bagaimana pendapat Anda tentang gurita kuning yang berniat menghancurkan bumi itu?"

"Asano-san! Kenapa Anda membiarkan murid-murid Anda diajar oleh monster itu?"

"Bagaimana tanggapan Anda tentang perintah dari pusat agar Anda turun dari jabatan kepala sekolah?"

"Asano-kun!" Gakushuu kaget mendengar namanya disebut. "Ah, syukurlah kau masih hidup!"

Wajah pemuda itu berubah merah. "Apa maksudnya ' _syukurlah_ kau masih hidup'?!"

Wartawan itu salah tingkah. "Yah, sejak penculikan itu, kabarmu tidak terdengar lagi. Kabar terakhir yang kami dapat, kau koma di rumah sakit. Beberapa orang mengira kau mati karena tidak ada kabar lagi."

"Brengsek," maki si rambut jingga.

"Ah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan yang tentang gurita kuning itu, kalau pertanyaan tentang penculikan, tanyakan saja pada Asano-kun, kan dia yang diculik," Gakuhou menyeringai licik pada anaknya.

"Asano-kun! Boleh wawancara sebentar? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat kau diculik?"

"Apa saja yang dilakukan Takaoka padamu?"

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai koma?"

"Dia tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh kan?"

"Asano-kun masih _perjaka_ kan? Kukira Takaoka menculikmu untuk tujuan ' _itu_ '!"

Gakuhou tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan yang terakhir. Sementara Gakushuu, ia berusaha pergi dari kerumunan wartawan itu. "Sialan. Dasar Pak Tua keparat! Apa-apaan pertanyaan barusan itu! Tentu saja aku masih _perjaka_ , dasar mesum!".

Melihat anaknya sudah masuk ke dalam gedung, Gakuhou buru-buru menyelesaikan sesi wawancaranya dan menyusul Gakushuu. Pemuda berambut jingga itu rupanya sedang berkumpul bersama teman-teman Five Virtuososnya.

"Hei, Asano! Senang melihatmu kembali!" Ren menepuk pundak sahabatnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Hei, Ren. Senang juga bertemu denganmu," Gakushuu balas tersenyum kaku.

"Ya ampun Asano, kupikir kau sudah membusuk di tempat tidur gara-gara kelamaan _bed rest_ ," ledek Seo.

"Sialan, _chikushou_!"

Gakuhou berhenti. Ia mengamati puteranya dari jauh, tersenyum lega. Ia lega anaknya mempunyai teman-teman yang benar-benar peduli padanya. Sementara Gakuhou tahu bahwa Gakushuu tidak memperlakukan mereka selayaknya seseorang memperlakukan teman-temannya. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Gakushuu, tidak ingin merubah suasana akrab mereka menjadi kaku karena kedatangannya.

Araki sekilas bertatapan dengan sang kepala sekolah, menepuk pundak Gakushuu. "Kudengar kau dan ayahmu sudah baikan,"

Gakushuu tersenyum, mengangkat bahunya. "Yah begitulah."

"Wah, wah, kukira kalian akan terus bermusuhan sampai salah satu dari kalian _hamil_!" timpal Koyama, tertawa sendiri.

Ekspresi wajah Gakushuu berubah jadi jijik. "Ada apa sih dengan semua orang hari ini, kenapa semuanya membahas hal-hal _anu_ yang dikaitkan denganku?!"

Teman-temannya tertawa. "Memangnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Ren.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, di depan ada banyak wartawan. Ada yang menanyaiku apa aku masih _perjaka_ atau _tidak_ gara-gara dia pikir Takaoka menculikku karena dia naksir dan ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku," Gakushuu bercerita setengah menggerutu.

Tawa Five Virtuosos langsung pecah. Air mata mereka sampai mengalir keluar membayangkan ekspresi Gakushuu saat ditanya begitu. Gakushuu yang awalnya kesal, wajahnya yang memerah perlahan mulai memudar dan ikut tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

* * *

Seluruh siswa-siswi Kunugigaoka berdiri sambil menyanyikan lagu sekolah mereka. Gakushuu yang berada di depan bersama teman-teman Five Virtuososnya tidak bisa fokus. Sejak melihat kelas E, ia terus teringat akan Koro sensei. Walaupun pertemuannya dengan guru gurita itu bisa terbilang singkat, ia merasa kehilangan. Bagaimanapun, Koro sensei juga membantu menyelamatkannya.

Selanjutnya, Gakuhou naik ke panggung dan mulai memberi kata sambutan. "Untuk peraih juara satu tahun ini, silahkan naik ke panggung, Akabane Karma!" panggil sang kepala sekolah.

Kelas E bertepuk tangan ketika Karma maju ke panggung. Gakushuu hanya mendengus, menolak bertepuk tangan atau bahkan melihat prosesi pengalungan medali dan ucapan selamat dari Gakuhou.

"Sekarang mari kita mulai upacara kelulusan…," Gakushuu tidak memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan ayahnya.

Pikiran melayang. Ia membayangkan ibunya ada di ruangan itu, menyaksikan kelulusannya. Tangannya menggenggam celananya lebih erat, menahan agar dirinya tidak terbawa lamunan itu. Gakushuu tahu resikonya kalau ia terlalu banyak berharap. Ibunya tidak akan dan tidak akan _pernah_ datang ke acara kelulusannya. Matanya sudah terasa panas.

"Mari kita mulai dari kelas A!" Ren menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, menyadari kalau sahabatnya masih melamun, Ren menyikut lengan Gakushuu. Lamunan Gakushuu langsung terpecah bersamaan dengan dipanggilnya namanya, "Asano Gakushuu!" seru Gakuhou.

" _Hai_!" jawab Gakushuu, suaranya menggema di aula itu. Semuanya memandangnya ketika ia naik menuju panggung, menuju ayahnya.

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar kasak-kusuk yang intinya membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan Gakuhou yang membaik.

Gakuhou memandang puteranya, menelitinya dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kakinya. "Ah, Aiko, lihat anak kita. Aku baru benar-benar menyadari kalau dia sudah hampir dewasa," kata Gakuhou dalam hati. Sekilas ia bisa melihat dirinya dalam diri Gakushuu. "Hei, Nak," Gakuhou tersenyum.

"Ayah," sahut Gakushuu, masih saja senyumnya kaku.

 _Aa.. nanimo kamo.. tamaranaite yasashisa atta no wa.._

Mendadak kepala Gakuhou dipenuhi kenangan-kenangan akan keluarganya di masa lalu. Ketika mereka bertiga bermain bersama di taman, ketika ia pertama kali melihat Gakushuu kecil yang baru terlahir ke dunia, betapa bahagianya dia ketika Gakushuu berhasil mengucapkan kata "ayah". Kini anak itu berdiri di hadapannya, anak yang tadinya ia abaikan, anak yang sebenarnya ia cintai.

"Asano Gakushuu," panggilnya, menghela nafas. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Aku tetap bangga padamu, tak peduli kau ada di peringkat mana. Bagiku, segala usahamu itu sudah membuktikan segalanya dan itu membuatmu lebih unggul dari Akabane."

 _Anata no oshie kyou kara mo kitto michi shirunde…_

Kata-kata ayahnya membuat Gakushuu tercengang. Baru kali ini Gakushuu mendengar kalimat pujian untuk dirinya keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Ia tersenyum, senyum tulus kali ini. Sebelumnya ayahnya benar-benar marah karena peringkatnya yang turun, bahkan menyuruhnya belajar di sekolah sampai malam yang ujungnya membuat Gakushuu diculik Takaoka.

"Ini surat kelulusanmu. _Sotsugyou omedetou_ , Gakushuu- _kun_ ," sang kepala sekolah menyerahkan surat kelulusan anaknya.

 _Bokura no jikan taemenaku omoi afure…_

Asano Gakushuu mengangguk, ia tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia ulurkan tangannya, hendak mengambil surat itu. Di saat yang bersamaan, matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang di belakang ayahnya. "Shuu-kun, sotsugyou omedetou. Ibu bangga melihatmu sekarang," ujar bayangan ibunya, tersenyum pada Gakushuu.

 _Wakare no jkan, arigatou, daisuki deshita…_

" _Okaa_ - _san_..," lelaki berambut jingga itu tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Kepalanya terangkat, menatap ayahnya. Sang ayah melihat air mata yang menggenang di kedua mata puteranya, " _Ee_..Aiko-chan, kau datang rupanya," sapa Gakuhou, ia yakin istrinya akan datang.

Gakuhou menyerahkan gulungan kertas kelulusan itu pada Gakushuu yang berusaha menahan air matanya. Gakushu mengulurkan tangannya yang bergetar untuk bersalaman dengan ayahnya.

Sang ayah menyambut tangan puteranya, tidak hanya menjabatnya, tapi menarik anak itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kali ini, anak itu tidak menolak. Gakushuu balas memeluk ayahnya, air matanya akhirnya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. " _A_.. _arigatou_.. _Arigatou gozaimasu_.. _Otou_ - _san_.." serunya tertahan, tangannya mencengkram erat tubuh ayahnya.

Semua yang menyaksikan kedua Asano yang terkenal saling bermusuhan itu berpelukan langsung bertepuk tangan. Untungnya tidak ada yang tahu kalau Gakushuu menangis saat dipeluk ayahnya, coba saja ada yang tahu, pasti mereka tidak akan melihat Gakushuu dengan sama lagi.

Gakushuu melihat sesuatu mengintip dari saku jas Gakuhou. Foto keluarga terakhir mereka. Foto itu diambil beberapa hari sebelum kematian Ikeda. Gakushuu kecil duduk di pundak ayahnya, tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Aiko juga tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk lengan Gakuhou. Satu lengan Gakuhou ia gunakan untuk menahan kaki Gakushuu agar anak itu tidak jatuh, lelaki itu tersenyum sambil menatap Aiko.

" _Aku menyayangimu_ , _Ayah_.."

" _Begitu juga aku_ , _Shuu_ -kun. _Aku sangat menyayangimu_ , _anakku_."

* * *

 **Pojoknya Author: Ah, selesai juga :v. Gomen Grapple sempat hiatus, tugas dan ulangan udah mulai numpuk/nangis mojok sama lilin sebatang. Yah, ini pertemuan terakhir kita di Sweet Revenge, karena sekarang Sweet Revenge resmi tamat :'). Terima kasih banyak untuk pembaca yang sudah setia mengikuti Sweet Revenge dari awal sampai epilog ini, terima kasih juga bagi yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk review dan silent reader, arigatou gozaimasu! Terima kasih atas segala dukungannya selama ini! Gomen di sini Gakushuu nista amat sampe ditanyain status keperjakaannya :'v/dimakan lipan. Grapple bikin fanfic baru, Speak Up, masih ada Gakushuu di sana :v dan ada juga Nakamura Rio! Silahkan dibaca :v. YANG MAU KE AFAID MANA SUARANYAA?**

 **Untuk, Wako P. di review Speak Up**

 **Iya, saya emang yang bikin Sweet Revenge :v. Entah kenapa ya kok Gakushuu jadi sasaran siksaan mulu ya XD/dibuang ke laut Ancol.**

 **Oh ya, villain yang dimaksud Gakushuu itu si President Snow dari The Hunger Games :v**


End file.
